Thoughts and Reflections
by Winterluna
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron dig through their thoughts and reflections to express their love for each other. George, Mrs. Weasley, and Percy might appear, too. No other particular pairing, other than the ones above.
1. Defeat and Love

This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first Harry Potter fanfic

This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I'm sorry if this is horrible. If you know my way of writing from my Hairspray fanfic, Happy Ever After?, then you will know how I separate my notes from the actual story.

**The Beginning**

Harry had just defeated Lord Voldemort, and my heart was to the bursting point. I couldn't take the distance of Harry, the weight that I had carried for the past year. Harry was doubled over and panting and I ran up to him to help him regain his breath.

"Ginny, I can't…" Harry stammered, and broke.

"Yes, you can," I encouraged. "He's dead, and the Death Eaters along with him, except the ones that have turned to good. Harry, I just can't stop thinking of you, and I know you feel the same. There's no one to hunt us down."

"Ginny, I can't be responsible for your death if it's on my part, you know that," Harry pleaded.

"No, Harry, I will never leave your side, no matter what. No arguments, understand?" I asked firmly.

"I guess I have to, Ginny," Harry chuckled weakly.

"That's right. Now, we have to go to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will patch you up there."

**More to Come…**

I notice that this chapter is a little short, but it's an introduction, and I needed to give you an introduction to the story before I start with the real plot.

Best wishes,

Winterluna


	2. Breakfast in Bed

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! I'm pretty quick to update, and I'll usually tell you if I'm not going to update within 48 hours, which is pretty uncommon at this time of year. Anyway, I hope that I don't confuse you by using several different view points.

**Enter Harry Potter**

I had said 'no' to Ginny before, but not as strong as this. I knew that everything she had said was right, and I just didn't have the strength to say that she had been right after our little argument.

I hoped that the ceiling would give me answers, but it just stared back at me. Ron's ceiling in his bedroom seemed even more dangerously close to the top of my head now, and I could not believe how far both Ron and myself had come in the years that we had known each other. We had both grown physically and emotionally. The period that we didn't talk to each other three years ago made both of us realize that we needed each other, and Hermione helped by not being an owl. Ron had taught me so much about the wizarding world, which I could never repay him.

As my thoughts grew deeper, a soft knock came from the door, and I had said "Enter," before I had realized what I had said.

"I noticed that you didn't come for breakfast, so I brought you some," said Ginny upon opening the door. She sat it down on top of my lap, and gave me kiss on the forehead before sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Were you thinking again, Harry? I noticed the look in your eyes when I came in."

"Yeah," I replied back. "I just have too much to think about now. I thought it would be easier if Voldemort were dead. I just have been going through the years that Voldemort tainted with my mind, and how I was always wondering who would win this fight. It's nicer alright, but it feels different. Life feels lonely now that I'm not running around trying to find out what Voldemort was planning. I have you, of course, but my thoughts cloud my mind every time I try to think in the present."

"Eat your breakfast, and then I found a house that you would like, unless you'd like to live in Sirius's house," said Ginny.

"I think I'll try to make Sirius's house livable, but if not, then I can find a whole other house for us."

"I love it when you talk about the future, it makes everything so bearable. I know that I have to go to school, but I'll write daily, I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks, Ginny."

"Oh, by the way, you got an owl from the ministry. Here it is," Ginny said as she kissed me on the lips, and slipped it into my hands. Ginny left, and I put a forkful of egg in my mouth before tearing open the letter.

The letter said:

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_I know that recent scrimmages with the Ministry might dampen your dream of becoming an Auror. However, there is a spot available for Auror under Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt. We would love to have you keep our wizarding streets safe by becoming and Auror of the Ministry of Magic. We request that you send an answer, whether yes or no, by return owl, and we will send more information by another return owl should your answer be yes._

_Best wishes,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

I got out a piece of parchment, and sent my answer by return owl.

**Well…**

I thought that putting this a little farther in the future (such as a week or two) would make a nice way to start this story. The view points will bounce around, and some scenes will be done over again.

My chapters for this story will be like vignettes. They will be kind of short, but they will be important to the plot.

Winterluna


	3. Murders and Losses

I've been working hard on all my stories, and I just got back to this one. I don't think that I'll leave any cliffhangers, and the view point changes and they don't go back and do the scene again with another's view point. It kind of is but kind of isn't like Atonement, for anybody who knows what that is, and has either read or seen it.

This scene is the same morning, but Hermione is sitting at the breakfast table eating her breakfast.

**Enter Hermione…**

I cupped my chin in my hands, and stared at the ceiling, thinking of every thing that made my life bearable. Ron, whom I loved deeply, always picked fights with me, made me cry, and then we would grow closer as each fight's outcome the next day passed, and everything would return to normal. He left Harry and me to figure out where the rest of the horcruxes were. Sure, he had his fiery temper and joking personality, but I admired him for that. I always did have a side that loved him, but I chose to ignore it.

Then there was Harry. Brave, noble Harry. He always went to save some one, and the poor soul would come out with a loss of some sort. His first encounter with Voldemort he came out with a scar on his forehead and dead parents. The next encounter Voldemort escaped, barely alive and well, and his school, his home lost a teacher. Harry continued to escape Voldemort, and he would lose something precious. I felt so sorry for him. He had no one else to care for him but the Weasleys.

Fred died just weeks ago, and he lay there next to so many others, new parents, old friends of many people and so many more. Mad-Eye died a year ago, and they couldn't find anything of him, except the eye they found in Umbridge's office.

I let a tear fall down the side of my face, but then a warm hand other than my own brushed it away. I turned to find Ron sitting next to me, smiling.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione. There won't be any more deaths," Ron said, trying to soothe me.

"Really," I asked, turning away. "What if there are still traitors in our midst?"

"They'll be tracked down, and maybe killed or a life sentence in Azkaban," Mr. Weasley said, upon entering the house from the office.

"Arthur, you're home," cooed Mrs. Weasley.

"I thought that things couldn't get any busier at the office," said Mr. Weasley. "But I've got a promotion. I'm now working as head of the International Magical Cooperation. We're planning another Triwizard Tournament for the new students. We're trying to make it fool proof again," said Mr. Weasley, looking at Harry solemnly.

I looked up at Harry, whose head started nervously darting around the room. I ran up and gave him a big hug. No one had seen him for weeks except Ron, whom he shared a room with, and Ginny, who brought him his meals.

"I thought that I might bring the tray down," he muttered looking nervous. "I'm going to get out of the house today, and look to see what I can do about Sirius's house. I'm going to try to make it livable," he said, pulling away from me, and giving Ron a handshake as to say hello.

"Well, I wish you the best, and you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I think that I'm going to stay here until I can get it somewhat livable, and I'm going to start with that darned picture."

"Would you like help, Harry?" I asked.

"I think that I can get it, Hermione, but thanks," he replied, giving the tray to Mrs. Weasley and walking out the door, and I saw him get his broom and go west to Sirius's house.

**End of Vignette…**

This was another little vignette where Harry appears for the first time in weeks, and he's making plans for the future. Most of this vignette was about Hermione's thoughts about Harry' struggles and how it is played out in the next few weeks. She also went to talk about the deaths of the past few years, and how that has shaped their lives.

I'm thinking about doing a single vignette about George's thoughts, even though they are supposed to only be the four of them. If you want to have a vignette about George's thoughts on the death of Fred, please say so in your review. Thanks.


	4. Helping Around the House

I finally got around to writing in this story. My other story is reaching the end, so I've been working on it almost nonstop as to get the story out. You probably have a vague idea as to how gripping a story can be and you finish a chapter and want to start the next one.

Anyway, I got nice reviews and I decided that the George chapter will come in a chapter or two. This one just came to me. The view point is solely Ginny's. There is almost no time between this and the last chapter.

**Enter Ginny…**

I walked up the front steps and opened the creaky door. The door was screaming again, and I soon found out why as I stepped into the entryway. I had to cover my ears to block out the screams of one, Mrs. Black.

Harry was standing back using a cutlery knife to pry the picture off the wall. I stood there staring at his foolishness for several minutes until he saw me, and let the picture hang where it was. He came up to me and gave me a rather warm hug, seeing as he was trying his hardest efforts to peel it off in the dead of summer.

He pulled out of the hug and returned to his work. Apparently, Kreacher had been summoned by Harry. I didn't understand why. He face appeared and he saw me, but chose to ignore me. He walked up to Harry, offering him a glass of water, which Harry drank gratefully, gave back to Kreacher, muttered a thanks, and went back to his task.

He obviously remembered me standing there watching him, and he stopped his work. "Kreacher," Harry said, turning to the elf. "This is Ginny. Make her comfortable, and if she wishes, you may assign her a job that doesn't require too much labor."

Harry turned back to his work as if nothing happened. Kreacher, obviously too happy to serve Harry, turned to me, motioned me into the kitchen, and disappeared through the door way.

Harry, not looking up from his work, said, "Make yourself at home, and you can trust Kreacher now."

"Thanks, Harry," I said, smiling. "Would you mind some help with the picture?"

"I think I'm fine," Harry began, "but as soon as this is done, I'll have some tea with you, unless of course you wish to work somewhere else."

"I think some tea will work, and then I'll ask Kreacher what there is to do." I walked toward the kitchen, wondering why he had had spoken to me so casually. He usually spoke up about things to me, but I figured that he had been immersed in his task, and we would talk later.

As I finished this thought process, I had emerged into the stuffy kitchen where Kreacher sat tending the fire. He pulled out a chair for me to sit down in, which I did, not wanting to offend Kreacher.

Within minutes, I was sipping on the tea, and Kreacher had taken out a list from a cupboard and said, "Miss, there is a list of things that need to be done in the kitchen, and I would much like your help with some of them." He finished, and went to dust a cupboard. I stood up to help him, thinking that I would just sip the tea.

We both worked around the kitchen for a half hour when Harry said, "Well, it's done, but there isn't a wall. I'll need some wood to fix it. She flat out refused to come off the wall, so I took the wall with me."

Kreacher immediately made some tea for Harry and made me another cup, as mine had been finished in the time that I had been cleaning.

**Time to switch…**

I thought that this vignette where Ginny thought that Harry needed some help, so she went against his wishes to help him. Her help was appreciated, but why did Harry let her work?

I thought this was a good place to end it with Ginny's view point, and go to Harry's view point from there.


	5. A Light in the Tunnel

Between actual novels, both reading and writing, and I haven't had a chance to actually write any fanfictions, but here I go again.

I know that it says that it's only supposed to be Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, but I thought putting something of George's thoughts in here.

**Sadness and Despair…**

I lay on my bed; my pain far beyond tears. I couldn't believe that my other half was gone forever. He was torn from a world to save Harry Potter. I loved Harry like another brother of mine, but I didn't want to lose my twin brother in the process. I _was_ surprised to find that Percy came to fight and avenged Fred.

On the other hand, despair was out of the question, and only happiness could only continue, thanks to the man I came to call 'brother'. Harry had saved all our lives, and we willingly sacrificed our lives for his path to killing Voldemort.

"Voldemort," I said out loud, now unafraid to say his name clearly. There was a time when calling him 'Voldemort' frightened me, but Harry helped me understand the bare minimum of what he was. I owe Harry Potter much of my life. I'm just thankful that I helped spread the word of the deception upon the magical world.

I also owe him a great physical debt for his funds at the joke shop. I wouldn't be the richest in the Weasley family if Harry hadn't given up his funds and tried to curse when we didn't want it. He told Fred and I that he didn't need it anyway, and I understood. I had only seen a small portion of his now growing account at Gringott's.

At this point, I heard a knock on the window. I subconsciously stood up and walked to the window. I no longer had the energy to Apparate anywhere. I found Ariel, Angelina Johnson's owl, sitting precariously on the sill of my window. I only recognized her from the letter Fred got from her. I let the owl in and sat down on my bed to read the letter.

_Dear George,_

_I am terribly sorry about Fred. He means a lot to both of us, and I wish dearly that he could be here today to joke around with all of us. I always treasured both of your laughs and jokes._

_However, I did not come with apologies for his death. I wish to speak with you about something. I would like to meet you at Diagon Alley to discuss some business matters. Please meet me at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Sunday, July 15__th__. I wish to speak with you about some other important matters as well._

_I hope your despair won't keep you at the Weasley's forever._

_Wishing you the best,_

_Angelina Johnson_

George cried throughout the letter from beginning to end. Nobody mentioned Fred in his household, and it was a name he hadn't heard or seen in a month.

Despite the tears, he managed to write a yes and a thank you letter to her, agreeing to meet her at the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley. _This might just work out, Fred. Thanks for being my other half._ For the first time in weeks, George cried with tears of joy. He grabbed his jacket and left to reopen the joke shop he was forced to close at the height of Voldemort's power.

…**Happiness and Friends**

I realize this was a little short, but it was all needed in this chapter for right now. Please tell me if you want to see more of George's thoughts. I'd also like to know how you like it.


	6. Teary Encounters

I heard someone exit through the garden door of the Burrow. I thought it was Harry. I was gazing longingly at the world beyond my house. I knew that Voldemort was dead, but what intrigued me so was that Voldemort was officially gone from my state of mind and world. All of world around me, even Muggles, were now free from his grasp forever. That was hard to fathom.

I was surprised to see George with his old playful strut on the ground. George stopped in the middle of the garden, and disappeared with a pop that I heard from my open window up above in the attic.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and I hastily brushed it away before anyone could see it. My room's door was open, and Hermione happened to notice movement within the room.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Fred," I nasalized.

"We all miss him," Hermione pointed out. "But, at least they were able to retrieve his body through all of that rubble. We were able to have a funeral."

"That's just his body, Hermione, not his presence. I just wish that I could hear him and George laugh together once more."

"We also need some more laughs around here," Hermione noted solemnly. "Your poor mother is wondering why she just didn't appreciate them in the first place. It's nearly tearing her apart. Ginny's gone on another adventure, and I keep saying I'm looking for a job every time I leave. Fleur is only too happy to help her, though."

At this, I snorted; a little too loudly. But, Fleur was in her own home, preparing it for a bed-and-breakfast by the sea. She would soon quit her job at Gringott's and just live off of Bill's salary until people started visiting. She was overdue in her initial available night.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "You aren't supposed to do that around here, remember? Anyway, I'm going to see if Harry needs any help. Want to join?"

I shook my head in despair. I heard the creaking as Hermione left from my bed and closed the door behind her. I felt that I was okay to cry now, so I just let tears fall for several hours, just staring at the garden far below. I saw Hermione leave, my father come back from work, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny pop into view just before the sun had fully set.

Harry didn't disturb me as he came in to change out of his dirty work clothes. I could hear him taking a bath, coming back into my room, and pulling up a chair next to me of which to sit on.

"I heard about your talk with Hermione earlier," Harry said, noticing the sparkling tears, but saying nothing.

"Did you?" I seemed nonplussed. Perhaps a tone similar to "leave me alone," but the truth is I was hungry for food and talk.

"Yeah, um, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay," I responded, a little ruder than I wanted.

"Well, um, I'll just, um, leave you to your…thoughts…then," Harry mumbled. "Oh, dinner's ready."

I reluctantly stood up, and immediately collapsed. Harry came rushing over, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little locked up, that's all."


	7. More Lively Affairs and Looking Up

I Apparated home; my day's work was well done. I had managed, with Hermione and Ginny's help, to put up another wall in Mrs. Black's place. I had also burned her picture, enduring half an hour of her screams. But it was there, nonetheless.

I saw Ron in the room staring teary-eyed out the window, but I ignored him. I took a hot bath, steaming up my glasses, but my muscles relaxed, allowing tension to be released.

I returned to the room. I found a chair and pulled it up next to Ron. "I heard about your talk with Hermione earlier." Sparkling tears flecked Ron's face, to which I had an urge to clear away.

"Did you?" I ignored his demeaning tone, and pressed on; I truly cared.

"Yeah, um, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay." Still, I wanted to find out the truth through his demanding tone.

"Well, um, I'll just, um, leave you to your…thoughts…then." I started to feel offended. "Oh, dinner's ready."

I heard him stand up and then crumple. I caught his head just before it could hit the edge of the chair. "Are you okay?" I inquired, staring at his pallid face.

"I'm fine. Just locked up, that's all."

I half-heaved, half-walked down the winding stairs of the Burrow. Two side-by-side empty chairs were available, and we took them. I ended up next to Ginny, and we soon grasped hands under the table.

"How's the cleaning going, Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley wanted to start a conversation; I could tell. I obliged.

"Oh, um, fine. I finally got that horrid picture off the wall." I shoveled some food into my mouth. I hope to finish before I start at the Ministry."

"How soon's that?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Another month. They need to clear away a space for me." I found how hungry I was, and let go of Ginny's hand to help me eat.

--

I was in my room with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all lounging around. Ginny was leaning against my legs, which were dangling off the end of the bed. Hermione and Ron were in some sort of tangle to which they were in their own world.

"What next?" Ron asked, inquiring the room's occupants.

"I go to work for the Ministry while Ginny goes to school. I promise to write everyday. You two can figure out what you want to do. You can stay at Sirius's, my, place until you find something. I might also be able to pull a few strings at the Ministry."

"Until then, we can help Harry with the house. Fun." Ron obviously was in a snipe, but the other three did not say anything.

George was heard going into his room, but they didn't hear a creaking on the bed. Instead, a pen scratching was barely audible, and the four listened intently to George's crude humming.


	8. Birthdays and Working

Wow! I can't believe that it is actually the eighth chapter! Time has flown by so fast. I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, but I'm finally getting around to everything, even Fiction Press.

So here's the next chapter. It's about two months after the previous chapter.

**Ginny…**

I had long since been on a summer break, and I was looking forward to seeing Luna again. I had felt sorry for her; a betraying (but loyal to her) father and no friends that she could see from her front porch. Luna's house was a day's walk away, but I don't think she wanted to walk that much and then have to return.

There really wasn't anybody else I wanted to see at Hogwarts; they had all graduated. So, I was going to have an interesting last year with Luna as my only real friend. Well, at least Professor McGonagall will be the Headmistress.

I remembered just the day before that I had my seventeenth birthday; Harry had me busy working at the Black House, and I hadn't had time to think about my birthday.

Yet, it was my best birthday. I got to spend some time with only Harry, but also some time with my entire family. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got me a Sneakoscope, George had gotten me one of his funny wands, and my parents had gotten me a journal of various magical things that I hadn't figured out yet. My favorite present was snuck to me after dessert (a Snitch cake similar to Harry's). Harry gave me a ring box in private. "It's a wedding band. Keep it off until later though. Your mother would have a fit." I smiled at this, and put it in a safe place.

Harry tried to spend as much time with me as possible. He had started work at the Ministry, which became very boring for him after most of the Death Eaters were caught. He was also working on the house directly after work, only pausing to eat dinner. After that, he would spend a few minutes with me, but Ron and Hermione would also be there.

Mom took me to Diagon Alley, and permitted Ron, Hermione, and Harry to be there to look at a few things. Hermione had decided to go back to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year (so Hermione-like), and she, too, needed to purchase a few things. Harry offered to buy a few things, but Mom declined, claiming she could manage now that she only had one child going to Hogwarts. I decided to let Harry buy me something if he really wanted, so he bought me something from Weasley Wizards' Wheezes. But, he also came out with something for Ron and Hermione, so I figured he had gotten more out of his vault than he claimed.

I spent my days helping Harry in the house, rolling my eyes at my mother's insistence, and preparing for school. Harry helped me pack every chance he got, but I mostly did it with Hermione, who ended her help when I went home to eat. Only Harry stayed behind after dark.

"How's the house coming along?" my father asked a week away from when Hermione and I leave.

"Fine," Harry answered, stealing looks at Hermione and me; we were both laughing at our own experiences. "I expect that I should be done quite soon. I've already started the bedrooms. Sirius's is done, so I want to move there soon."

"Please stay here as long as you like," my mother interjected. "How are your parents, Hermione?"

"I still haven't taken the curse off of them yet. I plan to do that after school, if you don't mind."

"We want you here for both holidays, Hermione," my mother said in a disapproving tone. "If you want, we can also write."

"I think that would be nice, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm going to be really busy. I will also try to write as much as possible."

"May I be excused?" George asked, still with food in his mouth. "Angelina is starting soon, and I want to be able to get some parts inventoried before she starts."

"Do you mean Angelina Johnson?" Harry asked. He put another forkful in his mouth.

"Yes, she asked me a few weeks ago." George stood up and plucked his coat off of his chair.

"You may, dear." Mother started to pick up his dish when he flicked his wand to do the job for her.

We watched him leave through the door and we could hear him Apparate in the garden. I thought he might be falling in love with Angelina, but I thought she was in love with Fred. Yet, the twins were similar in every way.

Conversation continued through the dining room until after dessert. Mother had something to say after dessert had been cleared.

"Your father's been promoted," she said, clapping her hands together.


	9. Complications

The amount of work that Harry did was appalling. I now realized how much time I had actually spent working on homework; Harry worked about the same amount of time I spent studying, which was, needless to say, a lot. I was also unsettled to find that tomorrow was the day Ginny and I left for Hogwarts - I had hoped to spend a lot of time working on the house. Ginny had been ecstatic to find that I was going back. She confided to me that Luna would have been her only friend there.

As Harry often went to work, he gave Ron, Ginny, and me a list of things that needed to be done. He would join us after work at the Ministry and continue to work on an item on the lengthy list. I was horrified when he gave orders to Kreacher, but I knew how Harry felt about it, even though Kreacher was a great asset to have helping us. I still insisted on moving the poor elf to a larger cupboard with cozier blankets though.

In the midst of packing my truck, Ginny came in with red eyes and tear tracks on her face which she was swiping away in vain.

"What happened?" I questioned, putting a hand on my hip. It rather reminded me of Mrs. Weasley. "I've had to pack for you."

"Terribly sorry, Hermione," Ginny apologized, wiping the grime off her face successfully. "I was…helping Harry," she responded with a slight sniff.

"Your mother told me to go ahead and pack for you since you weren't here," I argued, my calm tone rivaling my angry spirit. "She's been fretting ever since. She also requests that you stay here for the rest of vacation. She doesn't want you to go back to the Black house tonight."

"There's no need to be apoplectic." Ginny sat on her bed. "Harry begged for help, and I gave it to him."

"Was it just help, or something else?" I pressed gently.

"It was just help, Hermione," Ginny whispered. "He begged for it, and I ceded. He seemed so tired, and all I wanted was for him to feel better, Hermione."

"I'll talk to him while you pack. I would recommend getting a better attitude. For, well...you know." The serenity of my voice made it seem even more like a slap. I could hear a sob as I closed the door, but I hadn't regretted it. Though I truly was concerned, I didn't like having to pack for Ginny too. Then again, I also didn't like these stressful situations. Isn't this what we fought the war for? To end all of the grief?

Pushing aside my irritation, I realized Harry hadn't returned yet, and Apparated to the Black house where I found Kreacher magically wiping away muck from a window.

"Kreacher, where's Harry?" I asked, forcing unexpected tears back.

"Master Harry is in Master Sirius' room, miss," Kreacher grumbled without looking up. "He is a mite bitter this day."

"Thanks, Kreacher." I ascended the stairs cautiously, remembering when we attempted to overhear the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix the night of Harry's return. A tear escaped as I remembered Sirius, but I continued up the creaky steps without any stopping. The sound echoed harshly in my ear, reminding me of the fight with Ginny.

I did indeed find Harry in Sirius's room. It had changed since our fifth year. It was free of dust and mold, and the sheets had been magically repaired to a new room. The bed had been forced into a curtain close to the fresh curtains (these **were** new). The pictures had been kept on for whether Harry wanted them around and set on the dresser. The dresser had been filled slowly with Harry's and -without Mrs. Weasley's knowledge- Ginny's clothes. It was looking quite like a room from a brand new house.

"Harry," I croaked, peering into the gloom of which Harry was sulking. "I need to talk to you."

"Did Ginny send you?" Harry inquired quietly and without looking up. He lay on his side upon the cleanly made bed, facing the wall.

"Why would she send me?" I asked, stepping carefully into the room. "I sent myself."

"Never you mind, Hermione," Harry whispered. "It's none of your business." He still refused to make eye contact.

"Harry, please tell me what's wrong," I pleaded, finally sitting next to him on the bed. "I won't tell her."

"Of course you will; I know the both of you," Harry rationalized. "You _will_ go back and tell her. Sharing a room will increase the chances."

"You don't believe that," I argued. "I know you don't. I've kept all of her secrets. What makes you any different?"

"She's like your sister," Harry answered.

"And I'm not to you?"

"Things never go well when she gets involved." Harry was choking back his own tears as he said this, but I caught the definitive break in his voice. "It was always the three of us; embarking on an adventure together so that Voldemort might be destroyed. Now that's done, she's asking if she can go on these adventures with us; be included.

"I told her she couldn't. It was always something that she never understood. She always knew that I kept her safe from harm, no matter how hard she tried to stop me. I told her this again, just today. She finally snapped at me, and I told her to go back because you and Mrs. Weasley had been calling for her all day. She only said she was going to stay. I told her there was no work, and I ordered Kreacher to not let her work. She came back to the parlor where I was working, slapped me, and left."

"She slapped you?" I said this as my voice teetered from speaking and whispering. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"I know." Harry sniffled and turned on the lights in the room with his wand. I saw the tears that he hadn't bothered to deal with now. I took my thumb and wiped them away from his sallow cheeks. I noticed the redder one as well.

Thinking aloud, I said quietly, "I wish things were as uncomplicated as they used to be. Or at least, as far as 'uncomplicated' went when we were in school."

We both mused at that, until I broke the silence once more. "Harry?" His head moved slightly to indicate that he was listening.

"Maybe...that's what Ginny needs. I mean, she'll be an adult soon. You can't...keep her tucked away safely forever. If you fight, she will too. She loves you like the rest of us.

"I think you need to trust her to make her own decisions."

He was visibly tensing, ready to interrupt and argue his own point. In a final tone, I spoke before he had a chance.

"I know you may not like it, but...just think about what I said."

I left Harry sitting on the bed, Apparating out in search of a solitary corner to do some of my own thinking.


	10. A Dreary Trainride

Lush, rolling hills and billowing crops flew past my window as I thought about my departure from nine-and-three-quarters. It seemed already ages ago that I had kissed Harry goodbye.

_My heart fluttered nervously when he gazed at me with his emerald green eyes. The feel of his gentlemanly hand holding my own sweaty one gave me the urge to do something impulsive. _

_I knew, as well as he did, that I mustn't do any such thing. It would be wrong, and I would probably regret it later. Harry would always blame himself if I didn't finish my education._

_As we paused, looking into each another's eyes, Harry's grip loosened on her hand, and she felt a sudden depression until he swooped her up in an embrace._

_"Ginny, I. . . I love you," he whispered gently in my ear. It was a new word he had never remembered telling anyone. I felt every inch of my skin tingle with restlessness._

_"I've waited to hear you say that for so long. I've loved you every day since I was eleven years old," she replied hastily, pulling him into a kiss. It would be their last for another five months._

Luna's laughs made me want to tear her limb from limb. Even though I usually considered her dreamy personality and optimism to be positive points, today they got on my nerves. I was not in the mood to be cheered up, either intentionally or otherwise. I knew she didn't mean harm by anything at all, but my temper wasn't listening.

At the same time, the sounds of Luna made me happy. I was floating freely between two worlds; one of despair and one of bliss. I cried in Hermione's arms the last day of summer holidays. I wished for the suffering to stop, but I knew that nothing could bring back Fred, and my departure to Hogwarts was like a cherry on top of a parfait.

While I was clinging on to these new events, I had an inclination just to ingratiate myself into this world, this Hogwarts that I had become so used to. In a way, I was returning to something familiar and sheltering.

These conflicting moods also caused a great amount of irritation, but I did my best not to snap at anyone and allow my anger to show.

"Ginny, what did you do this summer?" Luna asked cheerily, interrupting my self-psychoanalysis.

"Huh? Um. . . I helped Harry with Sirius Black's old place. Mum had me doing chores too. I was mostly cleaning house. I did do a little bit of homework, though." I wanted to vanish back into my curtain of hair in order to do more retrospective thinking, but Luna pressed for answers in her usual sweet way.

"Oh? So you did the optional homework? You couldn't have gotten much sleep, Ginny."

"Hermione did most of it. She did make me copy it and recite it to her." I turned away, praying for solace.

"Yes, I can see Hermione doing that," Neville Longbottom remarked. "But why did you do it? You can say no to options. I, um, admit to not doing it." He smiled sheepishly. She noticed that most of the scars on his face had healed completely, though they were permanent.

"She was having a hard time. She needed some form of happiness, and I gave it to her by doing homework."

"Where is she, anyway?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Probably in the Head Girl's compartment. I saw her letter arrive this summer. I hope the Head Boy isn't Malfoy."

"Are you sure he's coming back to school?"

"He's not. He graduated. Didn't you hear?" Neville was surprised at his knowledge of such information.

"Professor McGonagall allowed it during the summer because of his family's sudden donations."

"I suppose that makes sense," Luna was beginning to step out of her outer,dreamy shell into her opinionated, inner shell, "with all the Dark magic they were involved in. I'm glad that he won't be there. I'm afraid he was rather an insulting boy - probably from Nargles."

I couldn't help myself returning to my former, friendly self. The Malfoys were my family's worst enemy, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to respond vehemently towards them. "I agree. It just means that we don't have to deal with him anymore."

"But what about Goyle? He is surely thick enough to be in first year, and I bet he's been paying just to scrape by exams." Neville snorted at his own cleverness.

"Well done, Neville. You are finally able to stand up to yourself. Who knows what will happen to him now that both his pals are gone. He's also too stupid to know what to do without Malfoy there. He also didn't pass his NEWTS, so he won't be able to pass seventh year without them. He's sure to be in our year. Or lower, if McGonagall is sensible about it."

Hermione returned, flushed and damp from the rain pattering the cars. We shifted our things to make room for her. Sitting down, she began to talk, sort of bursting with information.

"Well, the Head Boy is Ernie McMillan. Not the most sensible choice, but better than some. The trolley lady passed by, and I bought some food for you. I figured at least the two of you, Luna and Neville, would be here with Ginny."

We murmured "thank yous" as she passed Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, and Chocolate Frogs. I decided not to take any; at the moment, I couldn't have gotten an appetite if someone had paid me.

"We know that you're lonesome," said Luna, "but you need to eat something, Ginny."

I marveled at the way she could be so sensitive to the world and its problems, the way she could just pull of that "Luna Lovegood: blunt honesty."

With a little more urging from her, Neville, and Hermione, I took a chocolate frog and an Every Flavor Bean.

Almost miraculously, it was toffee.

A/N: This was co-authored with Darthluna01 again. It skipped a little bit.


	11. Taciturn

"Harry, she's gone." Those were the words that haunted my mind every time I had nothing on my mind. Even work needed little concentration as it was only dusty or paper-pushing. Ron hadn't meant for it to be taunting, but it was taking its toll. I got a letter everyday from Ginny, and I was writing just as diligently. But her presence was completely gone, and she wouldn't be back until Christmastide.

"Good morning, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley's cheery voice said, waking me from much-needed slumber.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," I murmured.

"Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes. Please be ready, dear."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." She left to allow me to change into my Auror robes so I could be in the kitchen in time for a hot breakfast."

"Ron, do be careful today. Try not to get into much trouble," Mrs. Weasley worried.

"Mum, the war's over. There isn't much in the way of keeping people safe. There are tips about wizard thieves, but they are just petty thieves. Don't worry about me. Voldemort is dead," Ron spluttered, frustrated. Ron's robes were slightly off-kilter, and Mrs. Weasley went about making sure they were perfect; Ron gave me a look of frustration. I understood him; this happened every morning.

"Ron, we better go into the office. There were three thieving's last night, and the lot fell to us." It was a slight rouse to get Ron out of his mother's reach. We Disapparated to the office with haste as to not hear anymore of her complaining.

"Ever since the war has been over and Fred's death, she's been fretting about my safety. I want to move in with you when you finally get the place done. I'm serious," Ron said, moving through the throng to the office. "Oh, Harry, stop moping around about Ginny. She's coming back soon. Think of me, I'm in the same lot as you. Hermione's off studying again, but at least she is writing. Maybe not as often as you and Ginny, but she's keeping me in the loop. I sit around doing nothing, too, but I don't cry every time I see her letters or picture. Harry, she'll be home soon."

"In three months," I complained. "You do sit around and mope. Don't deny it. You just lay on your bed when you get home. You hardly ever sleep. You never help you mother, and you never eat lunch or much of dinner. Your mother is fretful because of it." I found my mouth taking me places I didn't want to go. I was having trouble breathing with the thought of the words I had just said.

Ron moved in front of me and entered his cubicle with hurt, and I was taciturnly ignored while entering my own adjacent to his.

All day, I spent my time flipping files and paying attention to details about one of the three thieving's. I couldn't stand having quiet Ron next to me, of whom never spoke. I had no idea that he had no inclination that I knew of his secret depression. It tore me to pieces to me so close to him without talking to him. It wasn't the first time it happened, but this was more personal than the other times.

When it came time for me to leave to work at the Black house, I left a memo for him explaining my apology (the probability of him reading it was small) and checked out of the office dejected and tired.

I slaved in the master bedroom for most of the afternoon until Charlie came into the house wonderingly, and also to tell me that dinner was ready.

"Harry, the house is much better than three years ago. However did you manage to get Mrs. Black off of that wall?"

"I took the wall," I said, putting away my wand in my dirty jeans. " I replaced it, though. Charlie, did your mother send for me?"

"Yes, dinner's ready. It's coming along fine, Harry. The house, I mean. I saw Sirius's room on the way here. It looks great. How much longer until it's complete?"

"Only a few weeks. I have this room and one other to do. I can't wait to move in, away from the Weasley place. Mrs. Weasley is fretting over everything."

"I just got in a couple of minutes ago, and she's already complaining about everything. So, I guess this will be the Potter house now."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is your interest in the house?"

Charlie shuffled his feet while staring at their direction. "It's just I really want to move in here for a while until I can find my own place. I don't want to impede on Bill, seeing as he has been married for less than a year, and my mother frets too much. I lost my job when I revealed my allegiance to Dumbledore. Harry, I promise to stay out of the way."

"Don't trust him," a croaky voice warned, entering the room with a clean rag.

"It's nice to see you, too, Kreacher," Charlie said with little sarcasm.

"Kreacher, you are to be nice to all of the Weasleys," Harry ordered politely, to which Charlie sighed with momentary relief.

"Whatever young Master Harry says," Kreacher said in his scratchy voice.

"Kreacher, I will be back soon. Keep dusting this room until I get back. Remember to take a 5 minute break to eat." Harry, assured he got all the loopholes (his trust could still be broken quite easily), left his other cleaning implements in the room and, using magic, altered his clothes for dinner. With Charlie, he Disapparated for dinner.

"Harry, dear, it's nice to see you safe," Mrs. Weasley.

"It's not like you would come home any differently," Ron whispered, tearing open one of Hermione's letters.

I noticed a similar one at my place at the table, but it was labeled, _From Ginny_. I carefully opened it and unfolded the parchment.

_Oh my dearest Harry,_

_Neville came back to school this year, and, according to him, at the unending request of his grandmother. I think I've already told you about this. Luna is her usual, bright self. I never knew how much I missed her until I saw her after the war and on the train here._

_Harry, I miss you so much. I wish that you could be here right and support me. Professor Slughorn is being annoying; he knows about our relationship. He keeps requesting that I say hello to you every single day and keeps referring to you and my abominable potion-making. He thinks I should be up to your standard because the supposed amount of time I spend with you. Please keep up with the writing._

_Hermione hardly ever talks to me due to her obsessive studying. She is really trying to work in your department, so she is striving to the impossible above. She already has Outstanding in all of her classes. I don't know what she expects from McGonagall and the other teachers. They are already giving her excellent praise (Slughorn is not, understandably), but something is striving her to study more. I think it might be to fill in the void that I know she feels for Ron; the same thing is happening to me due to our separation._

_Other than that, nothing here is new. I might seem like a broken record, but you will listen to me about everyone and my thoughts without scrutinizing me. Thank you for being so understanding._

_Ginny Weasley_

I let a tear fall down my cheek as I was reminded of the void about which she had talked. I didn't see anything coming from Ron, who had sat down at the other end of the table in anger. I was glad that he at least talked to me momentarily.

-

Sleep never came that night for me. Most nights I learned to fall asleep halfway through the physical night, but with Ron's unfriendliness and the news of Slughorn's tirade unsettled me. I'd heard of him annoying him before, but I never knew how bad it was until today. The added excitement of Charlie's return and request kept me up a little later than normal. But things were worse than the seemed at the beginning of summer: It was only a matter of time until one of us yelled at another and broke the friendship for a longer time than any.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" Ron's tentative voice whispered from his bed.


	12. Domestic Troubles

"Hermione. Hermione!" Ginny whispered angrily. I wanted to ignore her, but I knew she wouldn't stop. "Hermione, we need to talk."

"Why don't we go to the Room of Requirement? For heaven's sake, won't you let me study?" I just wanted her to go away. I knew she was right; talking to her would help. After all, Ginny was the only one who knew her who was going through the same thing. I couldn't accept, though. "Leave me alone."

"Stop ignoring me. Hermione, you have barely talked to me since we got here. You're studying when you eat, in the middle of class, in the halls between classes, and sometimes I don't fall asleep because you are studying. There are many people here that can make you happy: Me, Luna, McGonagall."

"What can make me happy in the middle of Transfiguration class?"

"She's often taken me aside and asked me to talk to you about your problem. Yes, you do have a problem with something."

"You know what it is, so why are you asking me?" My annoyance didn't have any sort of connection to her sincerity or questioning.

"Because I need to know why you are like this so we can get through this so you don't have McGonagall asking me anymore. You've got to stop studying and look me in the eyes. You have to get over this."

"You don't understand what I'm going through. It's not about Ron."

"Well, then what is it about? Lord have mercy, Hermione, you can tell me." After a pause of silence excluding the crackling fire, Ginny took the books from which I was studying and took them firmly in her arms.

"Give those back." I didn't want a fight, but I could resist something to take me away from the subject at hand.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Tears in my eyes, I stood up from the arm chair and strutted to the dorm room. I could hear Ginny's footsteps on the carpet behind me, forcing me to turn around. "Finally! I got you to face me." I lowered my eyes in shame. "Hermione, why can't you just tell me what's wrong? For heaven's sake, I you are being childish." With that, she handed me my books and turned her back to me while ascending the stairs. I was now the perpatrator. The odd thing was that I had my chance to be the innocent, but I decided to face her.

-

I left my books in my bag this time, but Ginny had resorted to writing a letter without a greeting to me. She was biting her lower lip, and she only did that when she was writing to Harry. I figured that she was writing about my woes since she neglected to even greet me, which she always did at the very least when writing to him.

Remembering I hadn't written to Harry in quite some time, I decided to do the same. I had just gotten my parchment and quill out when Ginny sat up to finally eat her breakfast with a half-written letter to Harry pushed to her side. She put a lot of food on her plate, but I knew should wouldn't eat even a quarter of it. I now regretted being the perpatrator when I had a good opportunity to be innocent.

_Dear Harry,_

_Forgive me for waiting so long to write to you. I have been studying so much since I got here. It's been difficult to keep up the work here, and I'm hoping that I can help Ginny sometime soon. She has been asking for me to do the work for her, but I'm afraid that I can't. I am working on ways to boost my Potions grade, but it hasn't been working. He keeps referring to your excellence in Potions, and demands even more of me than Snape did._

_McGonagall is being extremely nice this year, and she has taken over the post of headmistress despite the fact that she still teaches Transfiguration. I hope that she can help Neville in anyway possible so that he can be good at Transfiguration. I daresay that he has improved in all classes, and I give him my help when he asks. He continues to excel in Herbology. He is mostly answering the questions._

_I am now learning not to always be the one answering. I know I haven't gotten anything wrong in many years, but I just want someone else to take the blame. I know you are probably saying that I'm not being myself, but I have barely slept from making sure I've gotten everything right so far. I need to listen if I want to be in the Auror office instead of just knowing everything in advance. I don't think I'm making any sense. My quill is moving considerably faster than usual today, if that is possible._

_I wish you were here giving me some sort of adventure to brighten my days, but life will continue being boring for a long time to come for all of us. We must learn how to live in the times of peace._

_All my love to everyone there,_

_Hermione_

I knew was was making excuses for everything, but I didn't want Harry to worry about me. Then I figured that Ginny would give him some sort of clue, but sent the letter anyway using the owl Ginny and I shared, much to Ginny's despise. Then I walked to my next class without eating any breakfast, but I could hardly stomach the sight of Ginny so hurt that my hunger paled. I also thought it safe to open a book and begin studying to keep suspicion away from me.

I arrived at Potions in a distressed state, and I found that Neville had already begun to heat his cauldron in a middle seat in the back, middle table. I sat on his right to avoid having to sit next to Ginny and I could also help him. Neville started stuttering when he finally got his nerve up.

"I heard your fight with Ginny last night. I couldn't help but overhear it," Neville whispered, dicing earthworms for his potion.

"Of course you did," I snapped, instantly regretting putting him against me, too. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I know that you can't just go up and talk to her, so if you want me to be a messenger, I don't mind."

"Neville, it's a harder job than you would think. I don't want you to do it. Please don't offer it to Ginny. I'll do that for you." I slid his tray full of abominably-cut worms and began cutting them for him. I stopped when I felt someone crowding over me.

"Miss Granger, please let Mister Longbottom do his own work from now on. Five points will be taken next time I see you doing it. Miss Weasley, you are late. Please pair up with Mister Longbottom so you won't fall behind."

"Yes, Professor Slughorn," Ginny mumbled.

"What was that, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, Professor Slughorn."

"It doesn't matter. Get to work, all of you."

I heard Ginny mutter something to Neville. It sounded something like, "Could you be a messenger for me?"


	13. Reconciliation

I couldn't help but tell Harry about this. Hermione sent him a letter this morning, but I really wanted him to listen to me. Hermione was normally my outlet, but I couldn't talk to her. I hurt trying to ask Neville to be a messenger service, and I felt some relief when he denied it. I had put the blame on her, so I was the one that could go and talk to her at anytime since she would be wanting to talk to me. I didn't want this to go on for very long. At lunch, I decided to write to Harry again.

_My dearest,_

_Hermione and I have hit a snag. I hope that it can be resolved soon enough, though. I really wanted to confide in her, but I'm the one that's fighting with her. It might be the other way around, though. I just want to be friends with her again. I want all of our problems to be resolved. I find it hard to not pick fights when there is no evil to fight. I didn't want it at the expense of my closest friend, though. Luna has been just as kind as always, but I only share Transfiguration with her. Neville has been trying to avoid all of the situations up while being kind. He's also furious with his grandmother who insists she will disinherit him if he gets three failing grades. I've tried consoling him, but he turns away. I'm pretty sure it's due to this fight._

_Oh, Harry, I miss you so much. Everyone here is different. They always seem on edge; as though they are trying to keep from fighting with their best friends. Lavender and Parvati are rowing again, and it is unpleasant to sleep while two people are huffing at each other. I hope you and Ron are doing alright as friends. I'm more worried about you're social health than about his, of course. I'm sorry about the terrible try at humor. It is awfully dreadful here with all this fighting. I really need some comfort here. I also need you to promise me that you won't ever let me do this again. I am tearing myself to shreds here about this whole thing. And please don't tell my mother about this. She's already tearing herself to shreds over Fred's death. She is starting to appreciate them._

_I feel better now. Thanks. I'm going to try to make contact with Hermione. You have no idea how much influence you have here even though you aren't here._

_All my love and devotion,_

_Ginny_

I let my letter go with Lily, my new snowy owl (shared with Harry who used Pig at the current moment), and turned to face Hermione.

"Hermione, can we talk?" I asked timidly.

"About what?" She didn't look up from her textbook, expressing that she was ready to talk but being her usual self.

"The fact that you have something bubbling inside of you and you won't let me in to help you. I thought we could trust each other."

"Ginny, I can't believe that's all you want to talk about. How about the fact that you can't live without Harry Potter at your side."

"And you can't live without a brother who dotes on you when you don't even realize it. Hermione, all three of us love you, and you can't just let us in to help you so we don't have a fight."

Hermione rubbed her eyes before looking at me. "Now's not the time. Tomorrow morning at one is. I don't want anybody else to hear. If they do, I won't ever be able to recover. It would be just as bad as being Viktor Krum's girlfriend again. I wouldn't be able to escape all of the jealous girls flocking about how our date went."

"Now that you put it into perspective, I think I understand. Date Harry and find out what it's like."

"I think I'll leave that to you, Ginny." Hermione smiled and retreated back into her textbook, but I did notice her back straighten slightly.

**A/N:** This was incredibly short, but I really can't elaborate until three months from this point, so I'm going to make the next chapter three months later.


	14. Bliss and Tears

_4 Months Later_

I was tired, I was home, I wanted to sleep, and yet I was forced to stay awake late enough for Bill and Fleur to leave and help my mother magicking the household chores, but I ended up washing the dishes by hand as punishment for my actions towards Phlegm. The only upside was my closeness to Harry throughout the night.

When I was freed, it was nearing two in the morning. I wanted to stay by Harry, but my mother insisted that I go to sleep, and she sent Harry to sleep as soon as they had left. I was sharing a room with Hermione, who was in unusually bright spirits. I had to ask her.

"What happened between you and my brother?"

"Honestly, nothing. I just feel happy. The only bad part about my day was Fleur and cleaning, but it was quite good otherwise." Hermione was straightening the sheets that were already crisply made.

"How could you be smiling after seeing Fleur?"

"Ron was sentimental today. I don't want to go into details, though."

I left it alone there. I was pretty sure what she meant, and I didn't want to push after the numerous fights of the previous months.

-

The next day promised gloom, but turned out quite cheerful. Hermione had woken up several hours before I and completed an assignment for me. I figured it has something to do with last night. Mother was fussing about breakfast as usual and also giving Harry considerably more food than the rest. I sat down next to him while serving myself to some toast.

"Good morning, Ginny, dear," Mother sighed with a hint of fatigue.

"Good morning, Mother," I said, yawning shortly thereafter.

"If you would, Ginny, stay inside and help me clean and decorate. Ted Lupin is expected to visit for Christmas. I want him to have the best first Christmas."

"She's fussing again," Harry whispered to me. "She gave me six helpings instead of just four."

I stifled a laugh and continued eating the sausages I had put on my plate. Ron soon joined us, yawning and muttering about the ghoul. He sleepily sank into a chair next to Hermione, who was wringing her hands for some reason.

"Why are you so nervous?" Harry asked.

"I'm worried about N.E.W.T.s." She was organizing the sausages on her plate obsessively.

"Hermione, they aren't for another five months at least," I complained. "You worry too much. And for heaven's sake, stop worrying about the ruddy sausages."

"That's exactly the point. I have five or six months to prepare for them, and if I don't do well…"

"Who's going to hurt you if you fail?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

"Well, I might not get into the Ministry," Hermione nagged.

"Oh, no," joked Harry. "Hermione, they accepted Ron. If they accept him, why wouldn't they accept someone who got twelve O.W.L.s?"

"Don't be so rude, Harry," I scolded. "Ron was accepted due to his help in the battle, not because he had O.W.L.s. Well, I better go help Mother prepare the house so I'm sick of decorations before Ted gets here." I took my plate over to the sink and rinsed it out before heading towards the front of the house where my mother was putting up miniature Father Christmases everywhere. Hermione soon joined us as Ron and Harry had to leave for the Ministry.

-

I was running with no place to go and everything on my mind. Ottery St. Catchpole was looming nearer, but I passed it in a matter of a minute. I finally knew my destination: The Lovegood House. I knew it was somewhere nearby. I saw a rook-looking house silhouetted by the sunset, and I figured it was hers. But it was the rapid footsteps behind me of which I was wary. To whom they belonged, it didn't matter. Rather, it was that someone was trying to catch up to me. I turned and muttered, "Expelliarmus," and the spell was so strong they collapsed on the uphill climb. A single tear slipped due to the horror of hurting a loved one, but was whisked away by the wind. I reached the front door with a pain in my side, but I knocked on the door with fervor.

"Ginny," Luna greeted brightly. "Come on in. I was just making some tea."

"Thank you. I have a request," I began as I entered the foyer, "that Harry Potter isn't let in until tomorrow. Can I stay here tonight?" It was two requests, but Luna seemed to be cheery about it.

"Of course you can. I thought your house was just a few miles away. She flicked her wand so that tea would be poured and set on the table in the kitchen. I swallowed my jealousy and followed her to the kitchen.

"What did Harry say?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice.

"He just admitted to some things and lied about others. I got the truth from Hermione later, but he still lied to me." Lying to Luna was like telling a dog he didn't have any fur. "Luna, I just needed some time away from him, but he wouldn't have it."

"Harry doesn't quit, that's for sure. What intrigues me is that he would lie to someone."

"Most would say it's hard for it to be called lying, but I have to differ. He said he had done these things when he really hadn't. Then he pulled the famous trick on me."

"The one where he complains about being famous when his parents are dead?" inquired Luna.

"Yes, and he keeps telling me how much he wished I could be there with him. I saw the sincerity, but I just couldn't believe what he said to me. It was like he was lying just so that I could love him even more. But they were all lies."

"I can believe the fact that he would miss you when he was on his journey, Ginny, and I still can't believe that he lied."

"He said that he would make up the year sometime soon. But he knows as well as I do that we can't that year back."

"Intriguing. What else?"

"He wanted me to fight alongside him. I know that can't be true if he was trying to protect me. I just want to know the truth."

"No, you want him to come to you. He loves you, Ginny. He wouldn't do that to you unless he wanted you to know that something was wrong and he wanted to protect you again."

"How can you see into the truth of things so easily, Luna?" I asked, feeling the steam from my tea comfort me.

"I observe things before I confront them. That way I know I have the upper hand by that time in order to win the argument. You have to have facts, but not eyewitnesses. The word of one will always contradict another's."

A moment of silence was broken by a sharp knock on the door. Luna nodded toward a set of stairs that led up what I supposed was the living room. I saw her walk to the door and made sure I was out of sight before opening the door.

I heard panting and then a, "Hi, Luna." Luna didn't answer, or so I heard, so Harry continued. "I was wondering if Ginny stopped by. I wanted to ask her something."

"I'm sorry, Harry…" Luna said, shifting her weight.

"I'm here." I stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at his soiled face. "What do you want?" I inquired coldly.

"Did you make it here safely? Your mother has been worried about you. She sent me after you."

"Do you mean mentally or physically?"

"Both?" he asked, gazing at me without movement. He certainly had learned courage.

"Physically, I'm fine. Mentally doesn't concern anyone. Tell my mother that I will be home tomorrow. I just wanted to visit Luna and wish her a happy Christmas."

Harry nodded as he went out, only stopping to glance back at my collected face. I could sense that he knew it was something else, but didn't bother otherwise. I also noticed that his question seemed more for his benefit than my mother's. I took a step down and sat down, just putting my head my lap; not crying, not tearing things limb from limb, just thinking.

I heard Luna put the dishes away by hand so it would take more time. She offered me chocolate, which I declined, before opening a book and stretching out on the couch in the living room. Her father emerged at dusk and whispered to her briefly before giving me a warm welcome and offered me a drink, but I turned it down. When I felt brave enough to talk to Luna, her father had finished dinner and was serving plates.

"Ginny, it is such an honor to be here," her father said.

"Thank you, Mr. Lovegood," I answered, slurping up my soup unattractively. "I wanted to wish you and Luna a happy Christmas and hope to spend time with you before I left for Hogwarts and before Christmas."

"What are your plans?" Luna asked, slurping in an appalling manner.

"Remus and Tonks' son is coming over; Ted Lupin. My mother is having a fit over it, though. Bill and Fleur are expected on Christmas Eve. After that, I really have no idea." I had set down my spoon rather harshly when I said Phlegm's name.

"Is that the one that lost the Triwizard Tournament?" Luna asked, staring at a place on the wall opposite her.

"Yes, and she is quite frightful to be around."

"She was pleasant to me, but that was only when she wasn't fussing about Bill and his ways. She also seemed to fawn over Harry."

"When was this?" I asked immediately.

"Easter. This was after we had escaped from Malfoy Manor. She wanted Harry to be completely comfortable," Luna explained nonchalantly.

"She was always like that, especially around him," I muttered.

"It was quite annoying," Luna admitted. "However, it was a lot more pleasant than sitting in that cellar listening to people plot other people's death."

"Let's get off the past," Mr. Lovegood stated. "Are you two ready for dessert? I made treacle pudding just for our guest. Which reminds me, you will be sleeping in the guest room. Luna will show you the room when we are finished with dinner. Sorry about the lateness of the hour, though."

"It's better than my mum fussing," I admitted only for Luna's ears. I finished the pudding and followed Luna up to the guest room, where I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep with more worry than fatigue clouding my mind.

**A/N:** I promise there will only be one more chapter in Ginny's point of view. Then it will vary again.


	15. Helping Forgiveness

"Ginny, duck," a voice yelled, and luckily I obliged and missed a green blur of the Killing Curse. His strong arms pushed me away from the surviving Death Eater, Harry flicking his wrist. "How dare you come near her."

"Seems itty Potter has fallen in love," the figure taunted. "That's give me more incentive."

"Get away from here," yelled Harry.

"No," I demanded, sending a curse at the Death Eater, who narrowly missed it. "I'm not fragile." We simultaneously sent Stunning Spells at him, knocking him off his feet. I ran forward and took the hood off of him. It was Antonin Dolohov with shock etched on his face. Without waiting for Harry to catch up to me, I took his arm and Apparated to the Ministry. "I came to see Ronald Weasley regarding this slime."

The guard took my wand and made sure it was mine before I proceeded to the lift. I went to the second floor, of which was becoming more and more familiar, and wound through the cubicles to find Ron's. "So sorry to bother you this late, Ron, but I seem to have found some jerk. Perhaps you could take care of him for me?"

"I'd love to, Ginny, but I'm currently wondering how to best torture him," Ron whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Why are you here so late, anyway?" I asked, flipping through the _Daily Prophet_.

"I was following a lead," Ron muttered, sitting back in his chair.

"Or avoiding home," I whispered to myself. "Anyway, I leave you to this charming fellow so you can get your mind off that argument; sorry, lead."

"I can take care of him," Harry offered from behind me. "I haven't anywhere I need to be." _Rather, you need to get away from me_, I thought coldly.

"See you back at home, then," I sneered, but regretted it without showing it. "Ron, come with me."

"I'll be home within the hour," Ron answered, poring over his work.

"Just so long as you are," I stated, turning on my heel and walking around the cubicles.

"Ginny," Harry said, quite loudly, catching the complete attention of the few people in the room. "Sorry, get back to work." He walked up to me and asked, "Can I talk to you?"

"As I know it, you are right now," I said sardonically. "But I think this is more specific and boring."

"I shouldn't have lied to you, and destroyed things after it. I only did it so that you would remain ignorant. I didn't want you to hear of the horrors I faced while I was away."

"Harry, dear, you are embarrassing yourself. Nobody is looking at you, but they are paying attention."

"Can't you understand why I did it?" Harry lowered his voice, and the other people in the room leaned closer pretending to pay closer attention to their work. "Voldemort was evil and I couldn't let you get mixed up in it. I didn't want to see you hurt. That same day I should have promised you I would come back to you if I succeeded. That summer at the Burrow was torture just looking at you without being able to talk to you much. I had to protect the ones I loved. I did that with Ron and Hermione, too. You were the one thing I could return to when it would have been all over, no matter if Ron and Hermione were dead. I would hate myself if they got killed, but I couldn't really live if all three of you had passed on. That was why I had to protect at least one of you. I would not be able to get over my despair. Ginny, you are my life, and, most importantly, my love."

"Harry, dear, you are embarrassing yourself. Nobody is looking at you, but they are paying attention." My sardonic tone rivaled my heart, especially after I saw Harry's face.

"You can't deny that what I said was true and that you have forgiven me, no matter how much you don't want to accept it. Just spare us of those words."

"Harry, dear…" My words broke at that. I could see the sincerity in his eyes, and I couldn't continue with my line. I walked out of the office and to the Atrium where I could Apparate out. I ignored my mother's concerned face and ran up the stairs to my room to find Hermione with her own version of concern, which I also ignored. I flung myself onto my bed and cried into my pillow. I felt Hermione sit on the edge of the bed and do nothing else, but the closeness was enough.

Ron Apparated within the hour as promised, but I also heard Harry's voice echoing from the kitchen. I also heard indistinct words from my mother before hearing footfalls on the steps.

My door creaked open, and I needn't guess who it was. Hermione immediately jumped off my bed before whispering quickly with Harry and exited the room.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that you were the only other thing on my mind a year ago. I never stopped loving you, no matter how hard things get.

"Secondly, these are hard times for everyone. People are getting used to peace now, but they are arguing with others because war brings people together. When that war ends, it becomes a test of the strength of their friendship. If they can pass that, then they are friends. War is occasionally a time of peace for us because we don't have fear another. But it can also bring peace between individuals. Have you noticed that Lavender Brown is talking to Ron again? He received an owl today."

Thinking through the fact that Harry had an explanation for everything he had done enlightened me. I gradually sat up and slumped into his lap. "Nobody ever wants to say the other is forgiven in these circumstances, but I must say that you have given excellent defenses. Thus, you are forgiven, Harry. But I also wanted to spend some time with Luna." Harry adjusted his position so he was farther on the bed and adjusted my head for a more comfortable position and so he could stroke my hair.

Ron stumbled in, but immediately muttered an apology and shut the door behind him. I thought I had seen a flash of brown hair, but it might just be a trick of the light.

We stayed in that position for at least an hour before Harry insisted on making me go to bed. He gave me a good night kiss before ascending the stairs to his room, which was slowly emptying into the Black-Potter-house as he was moving in two days. Silence fell over the house as soon as Ron and Harry had stopped laughing.


	16. Frightful News

My last night at the Burrow was hardly restful. About halfway through the night, I woke up knowing something was wrong with Ginny. I tore the sheets off hard enough to wake up Ron with their snap. I didn't bother to answer his questioning look or comment, but he did follow when I ran out of the room. I jumped down the flight of stairs with three steps and opened the door to Ginny's room. Ron stumbled over me to a bed to check up on a peacefully sleeping Hermione, understand the urgency in my steps. I, however, sprinted to the other bed to find a shivering Ginny.

"No," she screamed repeatedly. I tried to pin her shaking form to no avail. I pulled her into my arms to try and calm her, but the only way I could was to ask her what was wrong. Ron moved over to Ginny's bed leaving Hermione to sleep.

"Bill. He died. Tortured by Voldemort," Ginny said, in fractured sentences. "I can't. Fenrir lived. Bit too much."

"Ginny, he's safe for the moment," I offered without knowing whether he was.

"Just stay here and hold me until sunrise," Ginny whispered, still shaking violently. At that point, Hermione had woken and grasped Ginny's hand, but didn't do anything else to comfort her. I nodded at Hermione and Ron that I would stay with Ginny, but they stayed right where they were; Ron comforting Hermione who still held onto Ginny's pale hand, stroking it in a sisterly manner. Only Ron left when I asked him to go wake Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and ask them to check on Bill at Shell Cottage. At dawn, Mrs. Weasley confirmed Bill and Fleur's safety, and Ginny fell back to sleep, forcing me to lay her back on her bed. Trouble was that she didn't want me to let go of her, and she would wake up every time I did. After an hour of trying, I succeeded and wrote her a note that I was leaving to the house a little bit later than expected that day. After the fiasco, both Ron and I took the day off and kept Bill and, much to Hermione's distaste, Fleur safe in the Burrow while waiting for Ginny to wake up.

When she woke up, she came down for a silent breakfast and then Apparated somewhere, and I had just managed to get a hold of her hand to follow her. She appeared at the Black - Potter - house and took me inside. When we had successfully found our way to the living room, which was now furnished with new sofas that matched the new wallpaper.

"Harry, how did you do all of this?"

"It took me seven months to do all of this, and some less important parts still aren't done, but it is livable," I answered, sitting down onto the sofa. "Kreacher," a house-elf I knew very well appeared in the room, "please bring two cups of coffee as soon as you can."

"Hermione would not be very happy if she knew that you were using Kreacher like that," scorned Ginny politely. "But I have no objections as long as he doesn't blather on about the Dark Lord and his greatness. Even though he was forbidden to say it, he still thought it."

"Ginny, I only use him when I can't do it myself. As for now, I don't want to separate myself from you. After all, he did help us with getting some of the Horcruxes. I regrettably had to let him get captured because Yaxley held onto Hermione's sleeve. But they didn't harm him, and they eventually let him go."

"Regarding house-elves, do you ever miss Dobby?" Ginny seemed want to hold onto my gaze as she moved her head around to keep eye contact with me.

"No matter how annoying he was when I first met him, he was quite helpful after being released from the Malfoys. He helped me in the Triwizard Tournament and helped us escape from Malfoy Manor. I owe him my life, if he was still alive.

"Kreacher, however, is a different story. He does have some problems with Regulus's death. He often thinks of him, but kindly does the work he is given, and sometimes even does what isn't asked of him. He was a great help to me when I was trying to clean this house."

Kreacher brought the tea and poured both of us equal amounts. "Kreacher couldn't help but overhear. Kreacher appreciates the kindness of his master."

"Kreacher, could you prepare some onion soup? I have reason to expect some more company for dinner today. It will only be Ron and Hermione, so it doesn't need to be fancy."

"Yes, Master," Kreacher mumbled, backing out of the room.

"Harry, do you have an extra bed for me?" Ginny asked, avoiding my gaze this time.

"All of the bedrooms are available, Ginny, you are welcome to any one of them. I'll be in the master room though. But why wouldn't you be staying at the Burrow?"

"Because then my mother would try to force me to go back to Hogwarts." She stared at me to see if I comprehended what she said. I did, but I still had a questioning look on my face. "I talked with McGonagall about a letter I received during the course of the year. It was from the Holyhead Harpies. They asked me to be their captain. She arranged for a new Gryffindor captain, and released me from the school. If I told my mother, she would have a fit that I wasn't going back to Hogwarts after the holidays. Harry, the only other person I confided in was Hermione until now. She disagreed with my decision, but she wanted what was best for me. Harry, I need a place to stay when I'm not playing somewhere else. My mother would banish me from the house if she knew, and that's why I can't let her know until she will be accepting and I'm already on the team. I've wanted this for a long time. I always wanted to play professionally, and now's my chance."

"Ginny, calm down. I support your decision. You went back to Hogwarts just so that you could decide what you wanted. Now you know, you should take the opportunity. You are always welcome here, and I don't understand why you wouldn't be. But you would be away often enough that you wouldn't have any time here. The fame would be intolerable for you."

"I've already had enough of that being with you, Harry. Don't be silly. The other thing we should do is start planning our wedding. I wanted to do it when I had a job and was out of school, and now that's reality, we should start planning." She had held my gaze again with confidence.

I sat in wonder over the things she had said. I really wanted to start planning the wedding, but I didn't know if her mother would approve of this early marriage or not. "We should talk this through first."

"We've talked enough about this. We both know it's what we want, and we both know that it's going to happen whether we expect it or not. My mother will start planning it soon if we do not. I'm surprised that you have seen that I've been wearing the ring for a while now. She's noticed, but she hasn't wanted to talk to you about it. She wants you to prove it for her, and you will if we start planning this wedding."

"Muggle or magical?" I asked, my teacup and saucer rattling horribly.

"Magical, or my mother might make it magical without our knowledge."

"What colors?" I asked, just to intrigue her.

"I was thinking about purple," Ginny said, and I thought it sounded like Luna speaking.

"Get off your hippogriff and start thinking about what might happen if we do this. People will come after you because I'm Harry Potter and because of your new job. Not to mention the publicity you will get."

"Harry, Harry, I can handle all of that. I do know a Bat-Bogey Hex, remember?"

"Could you not remind me in a violent manner?"


	17. Out of Hand Celebrations

At Ginny's celebration party after her announcement, Ginny was forced to drink a lot of champagne (gift from Fleur) as she glared at her mother's angry face that looked like she would disinherit her daughter for not finishing school. When I saw Harry throw her over his shoulder and stagger up the stairs, I knew he might be up to trouble, so I followed him up the stairs and into Ginny's room. I just arrived at the door to see him drop her somewhat unceremoniously atop her bed and sway with the almost-empty bottle in his hand.

"Don't move. You're incredibly drunk and can't make proper decisions." Harry flung the empty bottle at the wall and it landed with a clang and an uncomfortable smashing sound.

"That's was funny," Ginny said, a considerable amount of drool muffling her words and giggles.

"Ginny, I'm doing this because I care about you. Just sit there and wait for the alcohol to wear off." Harry stood with his wand pointed directly at Ginny's face.

Ginny laughed. Harry began an incantation when my wand flourished and his had flown to my free hand.

"Harry, get to bed now." Ginny's giggles had subsided as she watched the argument begin.

"Gimme me wand," ordered Harry in very slurred tones.

"I really hate to do this, but, um, GET TO BED HARRY." Harry stood right where he was, looking exhausted, and swaying from all the alcohol. "Fine, you won't get your wand back. I guess you'll get to stay with your drunken girlfriend wandless. You can have get your wand back after you fall asleep." I moved into the room and sat on my bed, sighing from the day's rather exciting nature.

"Wand. Now," demanded Harry.

"Sorry, you lost your chance. You can get it in the morning. Oh." Harry collapsed right where he was, and my single syllable was one of no surprise.

"We can leave him there," laughed Ginny, doubling over with interminable laughter as her boyfriend's head lolled from side to side.

"Right. Ginny, go to sleep," I ordered serenely, walking over to Harry's limp form and pointing my wand at him. "I'll be back," I stated, walking out the door, the sleeping Harry floating several inches ahead of me. I stumbled tiredly up the flight of stairs to Ron's old bedroom and rested Harry on the camp bed Mrs. Weasley had left out in hopes Harry would return. "Good night," I said, pulling off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand, and exited the room.

-

"Remind me not to get drunk again, Hermione," Ginny said groggily. I offered her a glass of water and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I think you deserved it that time, Ginny. But I'll try." I stifled a laugh to spare Ginny's headache. "But one thing I learned is that sleep can really affect the hangover."

"The champagne was good, though. I wish it was still in one piece."

I took the bottle from the nightstand. "I thought you might have wanted to keep the gift, so I repaired it after I sent Harry to sleep."

"What happened? I remember you livid with Harry over something."

"He was going to make you calm down because you were so drunk. I figured with the way he was treating you he was going to curse you instead. I took his wand from him to protect you, and then he passed out drunk. He woke up a few hours ago for work, though.

"Don't drink so much again. I know your mother was mad, but you can't let it get to you."

Ginny stood up abruptly and promptly fell back onto the bed. "You should also take it easy," I warned, helping her onto her feet. I helped her into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was making lunch.

"I hope you two girls are proud of yourself. Fleur was offended when you left early last night. She didn't think you appreciated her gift." Mrs. Weasley hadn't bothered to turn around, but she was shaking with contempt.

"I think Ginny appreciated it too much," I said. "She passed out drunk in her room last night, clutching the bottle." I turned a slight pink at the lie.

"Well, then Ginny should take better care and understand when too much is too much."

"Who are you expecting over today?" Ginny asked, hoping to catch her mother's attention. Mrs. Weasley stood there without answering.

"I think we should be home soon, Ginny. We are expecting Bill and Fleur again. It's Christmas Eve."

"Right." Ginny said, nearly collapsing. "Well, I wanted to help Kreacher with the house today. Harry says that he has fallen pretty far behind. It took longer to finish that house than it did for you to go on the hunt."

"He might also have some breakfast for us," I reasoned, trying to get Ginny out of the unstable situation with her mother. I heaved her weight one more time and Apparated to the Potter house.

"Isn't it nice that Charlie came to visit us for the holidays?" Ginny declared dreamily as I knocked on the door.

"Of course," I said, not even really acknowledging what she had said. Charlie was coming back for the holidays. That meant that I was going to be surrounded by a horde of happy redheads - a family of them. Not as if I minded; no, I never minded being with the Weasleys. But, as it were, I had spent so much time with everything else so far that hadn't yet gotten a chance to disenchant my parents. I missed them. Even though I knew where they were, they weren't really conscious of who they were. The strain of the war and its aftermath were the things that had been bugging me lately - that, and the fact that I had still not retrieved my mum and dad from Australia. It made me wonder what they were doing, and if they were happy. If they were doing something exciting, without the restraint of a daughter, and being happy, unknowing of the fact that their daughter had gone through a war in just a few short years.

I wondered how angry they would be with me when I recovered them. Certainly, what I had done was terrible, but it was in order to protect them from certain death. I could never have had their blood on my hands. That, and neither Harry nor Ron could ever have lived it down.

They had to see that it was all for the best. That is, if I ever even got around to finding them.

As Kreacher opened the door with a polite bow and led us into the living room, I was sure of one thing: I wasn't going to spend the holiday at the Burrow. Not this time.

**A/N:** This chapter was written mostly by Darthluna01, so be sure to give her most of the credit.


	18. Aftermath

I yawned at checked the clock. I jumped out of bed at the horribly late hour of two in the afternoon. I was careful to make sure that I didn't drink too much as to ensure nothing happened between Hermione and me; looked like something had happened between Hermione and Harry as I saw her furtively wiping away a tear from her cheek at the lunch table.

"Hermione," I said tentatively.

"I'm fine, Ron," she said, lowering her head to hide her sallow face.

"If you're fine, you wouldn't have left your plate impeccably clean, and my mother would have cleaned it already," I answered curtly, sitting next to her. "Pack a few things for tonight. Harry and Ginny expect us." I heard a snort from behind me. "Mother, you should accept your daughter as she is."

"You shouldn't tell me what to do," she responded, shaking an over-straightened finger at me.

"Right, um, I'll just go pack for you, Hermione," I said, standing back up and snatching a lamb chop from the table and Hermione silently stood up and put her arm in mine, sniffling as we walked up the stairs. She tugged me into the bedroom in which she had been staying and let go before collapsing on the bed.

"I want…you…to know what…happened," she said between sobs. "Last…night." I stood awkwardly shifting my weight, unsure if I should stay or go sit next to her.

"Take your time," I responded, deciding not to move closer.

"Ginny was drunk because she didn't like the look her mother was giving her. Harry, equally drunk for an unknown reason, took her upstairs and was going to make sure that she calmed down. I followed them. Harry looked like he was going to curse her, so I intervened, and Harry passed out drunk and I Apparated to put him in his room at his house. And now he's mad at me for trying to protect both of them, thinking that he wasn't drunk and wasn't trying to hurt her, rather protect her." Hermione said this in a rush before fresh tears could come, and they came as soon as she finished. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" I asked, looking up from my stationary feet.

"Harry's going to ask you to be an owl or tell him what you heard; he would want you to get in the middle. You can't do that, Ron. I will try to speak to him. If that doesn't work, then I will wait for him to come to me. Don't do anything rash."

"This isn't normal," I whispered. "It used to be us fighting. Now you are fighting with Ginny and Harry. It feels weird."

"At least Ginny and I settled our differences. Harry is a different story. He won't stop unless there is plausible reason."

"What about three years ago?"

"You were the one not talking to him. This time it's him who won't talk to me."

"I'll try to show him reason."

"Then you would be getting in the middle of things. Just don't do anything, okay. Don't mention anything about me."

"Alright," I ceded. "Meet me in the kitchen in five minutes with a bag full of tonight's necessities, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione sniffed. "Thanks for listening."

"No problem," I answered, retreating from the room. I took the stairs three at a time, up to my room, much to Percy's annoyance. He was going back into his don't-disrupt-me mode, but at least his pompous attitude was significantly lessened since the war. I pushed the thought aside as it always reminded me of the many people we lost and burst into my room and threw several items into a small suitcase before bounding back down the steps to find Hermione waiting with her beaded bag she used when we were hunting for Horcruxes. I had to smile as I took her hand to Apparate. She guided me to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and I almost fell when we landed on the street. It appeared to us, and we entered. Hermione hadn't let go of my hand, but neither of us wanted to break it. We knocked several times before Ginny opened the door.

"Finally. Oh, Ron, Harry's upstairs in Sirius's room, and he asked for you to come," Ginny said in a rush. Her cheeks were flushed with effort. "Hermione, could I talk to you for a moment? I know this happened a few days ago, but he's still brooding over it."

"Um, sure," Hermione said awkwardly, looking between Ginny and me.

"I'll go talk to Harry while you do that," I said, moving into the foyer. "Wow, this is nice," I muttered. I had been busy when Harry had been refurnishing it; I was glad the moth-eaten curtains were gone, and Mrs. Black was also gone from the wall. I ascended the stairs, which had been removed of their various Dark objects, and found the landing that entailed Sirius's room. I opened to door and heard a sniff.

"Harry," I asked cautiously, admiring the splendor of the room. "Ginny told me she wanted me to talk to you?" It was a question of whether it was true or not. "Have you done something with her or her you?"

"No, nothing like that," said Harry, his voice sturdy. "I just miss Sirius and Dumbledore and Lupin…"

"And everyone else who died so you could save the rest?" I asked, trying to keep my tone level. I really wasn't angry or annoyed with him.

"Yes," Harry breathed. "This house has my parents and Sirius and Lupin written all over it. The only other place is Godric's Hollow, but I can't live there. It's a monument and it would be too much to try and live where my parents tried to raise me."

I could sort of see where it was going. "Are you saying that you are living here because you want to get over them by living here?"

"Yes," repeated Harry.

"Harry, you are part of their legacy. If your parents hadn't died, then they would still be the greatest friends they were when they were young," I said. "You could possibly even be in their way from time to time." I knew that I had said something wrong by the way Harry looked at me. "Sorry, mate, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright. How's Hermione?" I could tell that my accidental insult was hardly a worry to him.

"She's fine. She in a right state after the fiasco at the party."

"Heard about that, did you?" Harry asked, standing up.

"She wanted me to know. Harry, please don't make me the victim," I begged, desperately wanted some place to sit.

Harry seemed to cede. "Ginny would have told you anyway."

"What's bothering you? You're really worried about something," I mumbled.

"It's just Ginny and her new job, Hermione's cleverness, and your sudden solitude. I haven't seen much of you in a few days. I've a load on my mind."

"I understand." It wasn't a lie; Harry wasn't much of one for peace. "Let's go see what Hermione and Ginny are up to."

"Right," Harry said, hastily rubbing something glittering off his cheek before joining me on the stairs.

"Oh, nice job on the house, Harry," I complimented, a few steps ahead of him.

"It wouldn't have been done without your help. If you want to help some more, there are a few closets and such that need to be cleaned."

"Sounds like fun," I answered, stepping on the ground floor and walking to the parlor. I heard giggles from the room, and I suspected that Ginny didn't want Hermione to feel left out.

"Oh," Ginny said, flushing slightly. "Hermione and I were just pondering the fact that we will all be family, assuming that Ron and Hermione get married."

"Does that mean…" I began.

"That Ginny and I are getting married? Yes." Harry's previous gloom disappeared; his face brightened as he looked at the three of us, Ginny glowing brightly, Hermione with mild shock, and me with my disgruntled disposition. "We were planning for sometime around the holidays next year. We thought it might be nice to celebrate multiple things at once."

I went to sit next to Hermione on the couch, surprise causing me head to swim. "Bloody hell, I didn't expect it so soon."

"Neither did we, but we thought it was best to do so early because we both know what we want," Ginny admitted, sipping on what looked like tea.

"Are you sure?" Hermione inquired, fiddling with her thumbs. "You are quite young."

"Oh, Hermione, you and your sense. We talked about this for a while before deciding what we wanted. After all, we would just date until we got older. Why wait until we are older? Fleur got married when she was twenty, and Harry's nineteen."

"And you're eighteen," Hermione said, her voice rising.

"Alright," Harry and I chorused vehemently. I continued with, "We don't need anymore fights. It's come to the four of us, and if we don't stick together, than we will have very angry people. Harry and Ginny, I give you my reluctant but full blessing."

"Thank you, Ron," said Ginny, obviously surprised. "I'm sure Harry would like to tell you of his plans for his portion of the wedding, but you shall tell him after dinner. Harry, please sit." Ginny didn't wait for him to obey. "Hermione, I wish to meet your parents. Please tell them before hand that we want a magical, but small, wedding. I will not be offended if they do not come for that reason." Hermione nodded. "Hermione, I will also need your help with my portion of the wedding plans, if you are willing to aide me."

"Of course," Hermione squeaked, she hadn't fully found her voice after she had found out about the wedding, even though her anger from her previous statement allowed her.

I saw Harry roll his eyes with exasperation at Ginny's calm list. I waved my wand so that Harry and I could have tea, but found it empty.

Harry noticed and immediately called for Kreacher. I saved a snort when I saw Hermione's imposing face.

"Yes, Master," Kreacher drawled pleasantly.

"Please bring us some more tea," Ginny ordered politely.

Kreacher began waiting intently to what Harry had to say. "Follow Ginny's orders," Harry instructed equally politely, as though the elf was a small child. "She will soon be a permanent resident of this house. She may need your help when she cannot do it on her own." I saw Harry's mouth twitch once as he said the last statement; he only put it in for Hermione's sake.

"Yes, Master. Will she be my Mistress then?" Kreacher asked, he was warming everyday to Harry's kindness.

"In time, yes. In time, you will have to follow her orders," Harry ventured. "But for now just bring us tea."

"Yes, Master." Kreacher bowed before Apparating out of the room with a loud crack.

"Harry…" Hermione began.

"I know what you are going to say. I only use him when I am with company that I know and love," defended Harry, looking annoyed. "Especially when the topic is so interesting. Carry on."

"Oh, it's just wedding plans that bore you, Harry," Ginny said, frustrated.

"When did I say that?" Harry inquired hotly.

"Harry," Hermione said warningly.

"Right. Well, I think we should go on to discuss other matters." Harry shifted in the couch.

"Of what kind?" Ginny asked, the chill in her voice fading.

"Do we know any living Death Eaters?" Harry asked, staring at his hands.

"The Malfoys. I hear that they've blackmailed themselves to support the Ministry," Hermione stated.

"How so?" queried Ginny, sipping on her tea primly.

"The Imperius Curse would have worn off my now, so they can't very well walk into the Ministry any more and say they've been controlled. The family would no longer have been threatened, so that wouldn't fit into their story. Besides, I think they truly have turned now. They have been floating on the edge of treachery of Voldemort for a long time now," Hermione said as though she were describing the weather.

"As to your earlier question," she continued, "most of them have been imprisoned or killed. You helped us get Dolohov, too."

"That reminds me," Harry began with a hint of fury, "we've recently put Umbridge in Azkaban. She will stay there for quite a long time."

"Serves her right," I snorted. "She is one of the worst evil there has ever been, aside from You-Know-Who."

"Honestly, Ron, he's dead," sniped Hermione. "You can call him Voldemort."

"Or Tom Riddle," Harry offered.

"It takes getting used to," I stated weakly.

"Sure it does," Ginny said, laughing. The tea came, and she obsessively grabbed another cup. It was black tea.


	19. Vows over Tea

"Have you noticed that people talk more seriously rather than gossip recently?" I was drawing circles on my cold china teacup, it's contents frigid to the point of disgusting.

"We never gossiped much," affirmed Hermione, "unless the person or event in question was relevant to the attacks."

"There was a lot to talk about then, and now it seems like everyone is talking even more," Ron said, reaching for Hermione's hand.

"That's because there is nothing to do; no war to fight," answered Harry glumly. "This has already been stated between the four of us," I felt my stomach elate momentarily at that, "people are fighting the ones the thought friends because they need to create their own war. Peace is hard to come by during a war, and war is created when there is peace."

"You said the four of us," I whispered, a stupid grin spreading on my face.

"As you are - whatever - with Harry, you are now included with us," Ron stated monotonously. "We've no choice."

"And I've no choice for you as a brother," I jousted playfully.

Hermione, obviously too tired to detect sarcasm, said, "Alright, let's stop fighting." I decided it was best if I didn't say anything as to the overlooked sarcasm. It seemed we both had been missing out on sleep.

I finished my cold tea with a shudder of surprise and refilled the cup once more. "Ginny, that is your fourth cup in ten minutes," Ron declared sardonically. "Why haven't you slept well?"

"Nothing gets past you," I grumbled to myself. "It's just that with this new job, I've been up practicing so much that I haven't slept well." It was a lie, and Harry was the only other one in the room who knew it.

"You should tell them that you should be able to sleep," Hermione noted in her usual know-it-all voice. "Besides, I thought they didn't practice over the holidays."

"Because I'm a new member and their captain, they want me to practice a lot with them so I can get used to the way they play."

"Or it's because you and Harry have hit a rough patch," Ron ventured icily.

"Ron, just because you can't be romantic with Hermione all the time does not mean that every one isn't romantic," I cried, sloshing the tea all over the carpet. Hermione solemnly whipped out her wand and cleaned it up immediately, wishing desperately to stay out of the argument.

"Am I romantic with you?" inquired Ron, turning to Hermione.

"Leave her out of this," Harry advised, sounding unsettled.

"Please stay out of this, Harry," I begged, laying a cold hand on his; his hand jerked, but then grasped my fingers to warm them.

"Enough," screamed Hermione. "Each of us have different ways of showing our love. I won't go into details, but, yes, Ron isn't always romantic. He makes up for it by being honest and annoying, odd as it may seem.

"On the other hand, if people won't stop fighting, then we should be their example. Don't even pretend like there wasn't a fight by being more polite. Discuss your problems without showing disdain or contempt. Maybe we can show people what it's like to be civilized without a war."

"One problem," began Harry, "it is in human nature to fight."

"Yes, but make sure that you work out your problems after your feelings have subsided," Hermione answered slowly.

"Let's all vow that we won't fight. If we do, we have to give up something if we are the cause of the fight," Ron reasoned, sipping noisily on his tea.

"Good idea. We should all plan out something that we will lose," Harry ventured with renewed spirit.

"I have to cut back on reading by thirty minutes," Hermione said, clapping her hands together."That will make sure that I don't just ignore Ron when I should be talking to him."

" 'Ron and I?' " I asked, a look of disgust fixed on my face. The pair ignored it, and Harry gave me a evocative look. "What about you, Harry?"

"A day without riding on my broom when I actually have time off," Harry guessed, sinking farther and farther into the silk.

"All right," I ceded. "But it will change if I need your help in practicing."

"Then it would bend the rules," whined Ron. "We need ones that can't be bent."

"All rules can be bent and broken," Hermione reasoned. "I think that Harry shouldn't be around people for an hour. Even if he has to eat alone."

"That's fair," I responded, pouring myself another cup of tea. "But then he won't be able to talk about his problems."

"No, but he'll be able to cool his hot head. As for Ron…"

"Sarcasm?" offered weakly.

"I suppose that will have to do," Harry muttered. "For an hour."

"That's going to be fun," mumbled Ron.

"Unless you'd rather only be able to speak the truth for an hour," Hermione countered.

"I'll take the no sarcasm. As for Ginny, I think she shouldn't be allowed to talk at all," Ron said, rather brightly.

"Or your punishment could be no magic for a week," I said with a straight face.

"No names," Hermione spoke, a little pink from what she had just said about her closest friend.

"And I allow Harry to make sure of that for one entire day," I answered pointedly, blushing slightly from what I could tell.

"So, Harry agrees not to be around anybody for half an hour, Ron agrees to no sarcasm for an hour, Ginny can't call anyone a rude name, and I can't read for half an hour. That way, everyone will be kinder to one another. Harry will have time to cool his head, Ron won't offend anyone on accident, Ginny will hopefully learn to lessen on the name-calling unless extremely appropriate," I could tell she was thinking of Cormac McLaggen, "and I will learn to not shut myself up in a book. I think that's settled. No need for an Unbreakable Vow." The last six words were mouth so only I could see.

"I also think," Hermione continued, "that we should have weekly meetings to work disputes out. We will all have an idea about what we want to talk, and we can come to conclusions together."

"How long will this last exactly?" Ron asked, setting his teacup harshly on the saucer.

"We will make sure that we do our penance, and the others shall hear about it and know about it so that the reinforcement is threefold," I answered. "Keep in mind that Ron and I might row as siblings."

"We won't have any of that," Hermione cut in sharply. "It would be the same as Harry and me fighting, wouldn't it?"

"Lay off, Hermione," Harry ordered tiredly. He poured himself some tea, and sauntered out of the room to his usual sanctuary. I knew I had to follow him and set him right before dinner.

**A/N**: This was a shorter chapter, I have to agree, but it didn't need to be that long, anyway. Oh, and I couldn't resist using Ginny again. I promise the next two will be Harry and then Ron again.


	20. Repetition

An hour after Ginny had left the parlor, I knew instantly what she was doing. I had to be tactful as to not raise suspicion by Hermione and Ron.

"I've got to go change my clothes," was my petty excuse, but they seemed to take it. On the floor directly below Sirius's room was when I first heard it; the heart-wrenching crashes of items being broken. I ran up the last few steps and opened the door. She was preparing to throw another item when I opened it. After a moment, she threw it and reached for another item, not caring whether I tried to stop her or not. I strode forward just as she had reached for another item and grabbed her loosely around the middle; it was to comfort her, which she realized after throwing the next item and not reaching for another. She began to sink to the floor, causing me to go with her. I let go of her when she had sat back on her knees, and she instantly crumpled to the floor. I picked her up and carried her to the bed, and I was trying to be as careful as I could with her. She instantly took a pillow and grasped for it as though it were her last remaining treasure. I repaired the broken items to their original state and place before sitting on the bed. She grasped for my hand, and quickly regained her courage.

"I've been having that dream every night," Ginny whimpered. "The one with Bill dying. I'm afraid to sleep, but if I slip off I wake up a few hours later. I never wanted to wake you."

"Would there be any form of comfort for you?" I asked tentatively.

"Just being able to get some dreamless sleep," Ginny answered. I thought back to a couple of years ago when Madam Pomfrey had given me a a potion that sent me into a dreamless sleep, and I wondered where I could get some. I instantly thought of Hermione, but thought it better to ask Ginny if she wanted the other two to know.

"Do you mind if Ron and Hermione know? Hermione might be able to mix a potion that could give you a dreamless sleep."

I heard a sniffle, but I was patient as she cleared her nose. "Go ahead." She sounded completely defenseless, increasing my need for Hermione.

I bounded down the stairs and ran into the parlor. "Hermione, I need you to create a potion that would allow a dreamless sleep. Ginny keeps having the dream again, and the potion might be strong enough if you make it."

"Alright," Hermione answered, flustered. "I'll look for it and brew it as quick as I can. But it might take a couple of months for it to completely brew."

"That's alright. I can try anything and everything to make her sleep peacefully at night. But she will need that potion as soon as possible, mind," I said, pacing the room furiously. "Oh, and it would be nice for her if you two moved in. She might find comfort in one of you when I'm away."

"Sure," Ron answered, taken aback.

"Harry, shouldn't you be at work?" Hermione asked, abruptly changing topics.

"They've given us two weeks for the holidays. We don't start again until after the New Year," Ron answered.

"I thought you even worked on holidays," Hermione responded, nonplussed at Ron tartness.

"That was when they couldn't afford to not have the Aurors working all the time. Now, people are safe and hardly need to be saved. We aren't supposed to round up all of the spell-casting underages, are we?" Ron seemed angry for no plain incentive

"Ron, I didn't mean it like that," Hermione countered, exasperated. She poured more tea for herself, and I suspected it was her comfort at the current moment.

Ron calmed down after remembering that we weren't supposed to fight, or so I thought. He continued after a few tense moments. "Do you need help finding the potion, Hermione?"

"Oh, right," and Hermione began sifting through her Potions books.

"What should we do if we can't find it in any of her books or head?" Ron asked cheerily.

"I can try to ask Madam Pomfrey for the potion. She wouldn't have used it on Harry that time if it was Dark. It wouldn't be anything to hide," replied Hermione, snapping a book shut and opening another. "If she refuses, I'll look in the books in the library and ask McGonagall for permission. I'm sure she wouldn't mind offering help if it aided another."

"I better go check on her," I affirmed, leaving the parlor with, "Please keep looking." As I ascended the stairs the second time, I heard vociferous sobs from the room, and I quickened my speed. Ginny had curled up in the littlest ball she could make, violently shaking from the moans. I had never seen her cry this much, and I was afraid of doing anything to add oil to the flame. "Hermione is looking for the potion. She seemed intent on making sure that you were going to be alright. She agreed to take it to Hogwarts if necessary. I'm so sorry I had to tell them."

"Harry, they should have known anyway. I should have told you, too."

"Why were you angry?"

"Because I didn't want to tell anybody about this secret battle I had. I was cursing myself, hoping to escape from myself. I was angry with myself and I didn't want to face telling the truth."

"But you told it so well," I said, hoping against hope I was saying the right things.

"Because I had decided shortly before you came in. I was on my last object when you came in, all noble and caring, and it just slipped out."

"Would you rather have told Ron and Hermione yourself?"

"I wanted you to do it. Once I told one person, they could tell the other two." Ginny's tremors did not subside until many hours later, and I stayed by her, inching closer until I had her in my arms. Ron came up with a red face and told us dinner was ready. By then, Ginny was only shedding tears and was able to eat dinner with us.

"Ginny, had I an idea…" Hermione began.

"It's alright," Ginny interjected. "I hid it well; unintentionally. We should have been talking about the fights in any case. They are more important to me than these nightmares."

"I did find the potion, but it will take seven months to make. I'm so sorry there isn't an alternative unless I wanted to kill you."

"Hermione, I can live with it for seven months. I was possessed for nine, do you remember?" Ginny was picking at her food, but was eating it nonetheless.

"Do you mind if Charlie comes to live here for a few weeks?" I asked, wanting desperately to change the subject. He says that he doesn't want to be here with his mother and her petty ways. Or at least I think that's what he said." I heard a chuckle go about the room before hearing solemn affirmatives. "He says that he will only stay until shortly after the New Year. He will then return to Romania. He's tired of the hiding he had to go through, but wants to stay here for the holidays with his family."

"I wonder why he wouldn't want to stay with Mother at the Burrow," Ron cogitated.

"I heard he got into a big fight with her shortly after Fred's…" Hermione choked up, and she stopped right there. The table fell silent, and we knew that the fight had been going on, but neither of us wanted to say it aloud for fear of tears on the girls' part and the silence it would cause.

After several minutes of tense silence, Ginny, who had found her voice again, said, "Charlie would be a delight to have around the house. Though I fancied Bill of the two, Charlie always came home with interesting stories about the dragons and his coworkers. I always thought that he should be a Seeker."

"Have you noticed that all of you, save for Bill and Percy, were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team at some point?" Hermione ventured.

"I hadn't noticed at all," Ron sniped teasingly. "I shall look into that."

"I also noticed that all of you, save for Percy, Fred, and George, have diminutives that you use. I would exclude Fred and George because their names are so short." We had come back to Fred again, but nobody was dour; we were laughing at Hermione's wit.

"She had butterbeer today," Ron noted in my ear, which I passed on to Ginny. I heard her ringing laugh, and I was glad to hear it.

"That would explain that," Ginny muttered, a laugh still on her face.

"Keep laughing; it's nice to hear somebody laughing during the dark times," Ron joked. Hermione laughed hysterically."

"My pleasure, Ron."

**A/N**: I can't believe it is the twentieth chapter. Thanks to all of you for your reviews!


	21. Romance

I watched a tempest unfurl it's fury outside of the windows. Hermione was sitting next to me, using the light of the fire to study a Potions book that would help Ginny come out of her nightly nightmares. We were all hoping for her to get one night of good sleep, which wouldn't come for seven months, according to the open book now lying in Hermione's lap.

"Ginny has a game in a month, and she won't have enough sleep to give her strength," fretted Hermione. "This is the potion, I'm quite sure, that Harry asked for."

"Hermione," I said impatiently. "Stop worrying about it. You know that you will do everything to make sure that she sleeps, you will make the game, and she has Harry."

"Much to your dislike, Ronald," Hermione noted, flipping through the pages. "I never knew these potions existed."

"Are they Dark?" I asked, peering over her shoulder.

"No, but they do seem quite interesting," Hermione observed. "Like this potion that will make the person giggly. They must use that in some of Honeydukes' products."

"I'm sure that will cheer Harry up," I said tetchily. "He might even make Ginny laugh again."

"Oh, Ronald. You are so moody today," Hermione scowled.

"Oh, yes, and you slept last night after hearing Ginny's screams?" I asked. "Has your best mate slept with your sister to make her more comfortable lately, Hermione?"

"You are making mountains out of molehills, Ron. How do you think Harry feels me dating you?"

"Since when have we been dating?" The words tumbled out of my mouth in a hurry before I could realize what I was saying and stop them. I immediately tried to comfort Hermione, who looked on the brink of tears, but she pushed me away, snapped the book shut and stormed from the room; her face matched the storm outside.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, staring at the door. I was relieved to find him without Ginny.

"I said something I shouldn't have," I mumbled.

"She was a part of the agreement and cannot read for thirty minutes now that she was the one who left instead of asking you your problem," Harry said soothingly. "Shall I go make sure she doesn't?"

"If she asks if you sent me, tell her it was completely your own idea and Veritaserum could attest to that," I answered.

"Right," said Harry.

As I had nothing to do while Harry made sure Hermione did her penance and Ginny was asleep, I decided on eating a late lunch. I remembered back to Hermione's scoffing a few years ago when I wouldn't stop eating, and a twinge of pain came to me.

Yawning deeply, Ginny came into the room looking like she was about to slaughter a hippogriff. "What time is it?"

"It's about two-thirty. Sleep well?" I stared at her over my coffee cup.

"Too well. At least I got some sleep," Ginny said, accepting some fresh, elf-made onion soup. "Thanks, Kreacher."

"Yes, Mistress." Kreacher bowed low and retreated to get her some tea. Black, again.

"Did you have that dream last night?" I asked, staring at the dregs floating at the top.

"Yes, but I fell asleep at about five in the morning. Where are Harry and Hermione?" She yawned again.

"To the best of my knowledge, they are fighting again." This was the wrong thing to say to her; her face fell and she ladled a spoonful of hot soup, forgetting that it was hot, and sipped it loudly, only to spit it back up. "It's hot," I warned.

"I could never have guessed that."

I looked into my soup as Harry came into the kitchen and kissed Ginny good afternoon. Harry looked up to see if I was able to talk, but I didn't want to look up. "Ron, she kept her word about not reading. She'll be down here momentarily."

"What was she doing?"

"Crying like normal." Harry said it nonchalantly as though describing the hideous weather we had been having recently.

"I wish it would snow," Ginny said, staring at the Christmas tree that would remain in its position until January 6.

"Would you like it to snow inside?" Hermione asked tentatively from the door. It seemed a bit snappy, but she was all smiles as she came and sat down next to me. She kissed me on the cheek before accepting some soup. "Thank you, Kreacher," she cooed kindly.

"Like the new pact?" Ginny asked, gulping on some soup. Harry looked agitated, but said nothing.

"It's dreadful." Hermione wiped her eyes on my sleeve, but I didn't care.

"You've no choice now," Ginny tutted.

I lowered my tone as Harry and Ginny began to talk about Quidditch and said, "You know I don't mean what I said."

"Of course, Ronald," Hermione answered, buttering some bread Kreacher had just set on the table.

"You are. You used my full name."

"Ron, when do I not?"

"Just now. Why are you angry with me and yet you stay by my side?"

"I don't know, Ron." She leaned into my shoulder and sighed deeply. Harry gave me an odd look before turning back to talk to all three of us.

"You two are the oddest couple I've seen. You're worse than Mr. Filch and Madam Pince." As Ginny jeered, I could see a faint smile on her face.

"At least we're the same age," I sneered. "What about you and Harry?"

"A year, Ron," Ginny argued with unnatural calm. "I'm talking about twenty. This is beside the point. Why do you constantly argue with her and love her at the same time?"

"Because she's always helped me with homework…"

"More like did it for you." Ginny's sarcasm was flourishing again.

"It gave me a chance to think about something else, Ginny. I could think about something else and avoid confrontation."

"A wise decision, Hermione."

"Ginny, calm down," Harry ordered, taking her hand. He gave me a look as to say something to Hermione. I hopefully told him that she was more comfortable with him scolding her than me. After all, we had just gotten out of a fight. He sighed before adding, "Hermione, both Ron and I appreciated all the help you gave us immensely. We couldn't have passed our finals without you."

"You passed your finals. Oh, well, I thought that you hadn't." She sneered and finished her bread, filling up her mouth beyond ability.

"Hermione, what's troubling you?" It was Ginny in a consoling tone.

"I miss my parents. I miss the fun of being near death, there aren't any books to read that I haven't already read several times…"

"We'll all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and shop. You will need more ingredients for the potion," Harry noted.

"I will have to start brewing it at school. Slughorn will surely let me have them. They are pretty common ingredients and I am his favorite. I also didn't use a book to help me."

"I still have to get that book…" Harry said thoughtfully, "now that's Snape's gone."

"Don't ask me to get it." Hermione stared at him viciously.

"I wouldn't dare," Harry answered, staring back at her. "Besides, I can get Neville or Luna to get it."

"You shall do no such thing, Harry."

"I'm still here because of it, Hermione. Isn't that a plus?"

"He should have…"

"Listened in our first Potions lesson. I did. I still have the notes if you wish to read them."

Hermione blushed furiously pink and finished the last of her soup. She furiously stood up and walked to the door. "We shall go at ten tomorrow. Ginny, you do not have to wake up tomorrow if you don't want to."

"I'll go," said Ginny brightly, but Hermione had gone through the door.

"Not if you're tired." Harry leaned in for a kiss, but I decided not to look away this time but rather say something.

"Oi! I'm trying to eat here. I can't do that with you snogging."

"Hypocrite! You snogging Lavender. What about that?"

"That was different," I whispered.

"Why did you insist on snogging her in public and then go back to scorning those who did?" Ginny was getting temperamental now, and Harry was trying to restrain her.

"You were the one who told me to get some experience," I exclaimed hotly.

"I didn't mean rolling around like eels. Especially with someone as stuck-up as her. Why didn't you just kiss Hermione? I know both of you would have loved it and wouldn't have ended up in a situation as it happened."

"Ginny, calm down." Harry's efforts proved insignificant.

"What about you? Snogging people in public and you don't care."

"I cleaned that up when I met Harry, just so that I could get your approval."

She was right; both needed my approval even thought it wasn't my decision. But I did say that I would prefer Harry to date her. It was the fact that they needed my approval. I shouldn't give her the approval, though, because it is entirely her choice. But she is my sister.

I became aware of Ginny's stare, and my train of thought came to a halt. "Why didn't you just do things on what you wanted to do instead of listening to me?"

"Because then we might be fighting over my well-being rather than the fact that I did what you wanted and you still weren't happy."

I watched the tempest unfurl it's fury outside of the windows.


	22. Departure

It would be a lie to say that Harry hadn't provided the maximum amount of comfort he could give. At about midnight, tremors would start for about an hour, and Harry would put an arm across me and pull me close; I was cold. At one, the tremors would continue as I would fall asleep and the dream would come, forcing me to sit up-right with terror. Once again, Harry would pull me close and whisper sweet-nothings in my ear, which got me through the night. But at four or five, violent tremors would come, forcing Harry to let go of me and only watch my torment. Then two hours later I would finally fall back to sleep, but Harry had already gotten up and fretted. I knew that he didn't want to see it, but he would rather console.

Last night was no different. I decided to stay up in the early morning to keep Harry from contemplating solutions. When he began to pace, I sat up, and he immediately came to sit beside me. When a single tear fell, Harry pulled me to his shoulder, awkwardly yet succeedingly soothing me. I could not help the tears that I usually forbid to spill. Time passed unknowingly to the both of us before my eyes were dry. Harry went to go change and I sat back against the pillows.

"I want you to be rested for our wedding day. I can wait."

My voice cracked as I responded. "We'll keep the date. You let me worry about how to get over this."

"You don't even want me to stay with you?"

"That's nice, but you can't help with my inner demons. I just need to figure out how to get rid of them."

"Oh." He looked hurt, but there was nothing I could do about it. "What happened on that night that you slept really well?"

"I don't know. I guess that the fatigue built up enough to let me sleep sufficiently."

"Let's hope the next night that you sleep is the day of Quidditch."

"Me, too."

Harry, with a smile, disappeared back into the bathroom while I quickly changed and descended the stairs. I found Hermione's trunk packed away and Ron with her locked in an embrace that strongly reminded me of two years previous with Lavender. I cleared my throat and was satisfied at Ron's reddening neck.

"You always have to butt in, don't you?" Ron asked, his face expressing playful rage.

"At least you've grown more mature regarding your romantic choices," I scoffed. "I thought you acted like a twelve-year-old when I saw you rolling around with Lavender in the common room, not caring if anyone else saw or laughed."

"And you snogging in the Three Broomsticks on a cold day? That's hardly public at all."

I felt my cheeks go red. "I only did it once."

"And the corridor?"

"We've been through this, Ron." I was glad Hermione didn't ask about it. "Great! You finally got some experience. Now it's time to get back to Hermione's departure. Harry should be down shortly."

"I was hoping for some time with Hermione alone before she left, but I guess that won't happen."

"You don't own her. I would have liked to have talked with her before she left, but if you want to keep snogging her and wait for Harry to interrupt you, that's fine with me. I'm going to have breakfast." It was cold, but I didn't care.

A few seconds after I received my porridge, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all came into the kitchen, two looking disgruntled.

"I'm sorry, but that was a conspicuous place for that," Harry muttered, kissing my hair before sitting next to me. "At least Ginny and I aren't ostentatious about it."

"We aren't nearly as much as you," argued Hermione, buttering toast nonchalantly.

"Who started the fight, Ron?" I asked, turning to his lowered face. He shrugged. After a moment of dulcet tones, I shouted, "Shut it, both of you. You two are worse than George and Mum. Lord have mercy." I decided to stand up for this. They both looked at me with startled looks. "I say that you both stop and both serve your penance."

Harry was forced to the bedroom while Hermione was forced to sit and the breakfast table and talk with us until she was to leave. After Harry's hour was up, he drifted into the room, alight with happiness.

"You seem bright," Hermione noted. "You must have cooled off."

"Don't get me started," murmured Harry. "We have a few hours to spend together. What do you want to do?"

"We never made it to Diagon Alley," Ron offered. We can Apparate."

"No, we can't," Hermione chimed in, quite cheerily. "We might be able to Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, but we can't just Apparate to King's Cross. I don't think we'll be able to make Diagon Alley until next summer."

"Perhaps the Easter holidays?" Harry offered, taking stone-cold toast and warming it with his wand.

"Why not. How did we get so busy?" Hermione was poring over a book while leaning into my brother. I wanted to mock-vomit onto the table when they weren't looking, but I never got the chance.

"Planning a wedding, spending time with each other, and meeting with people. I don't know how we didn't find time in there somewhere," I noted, grasping Harry's leg harshly as he made to stand in rage. I heard him whimper, and I released him.

"Do we all promise to go at Easter, then?" Ron asked, looking over Hermione's shoulder at the textbook. "We could all go for Felix Felicis, if you have the time, Hermione."

"Very funny, Ron. You know that Ginny's job is in danger if she uses it at the wrong time. Both you and Harry are searched randomly when you enter the Ministry, and it will be ready about the time of finals, so I can't use it."

"It would be nice to have on hand in case we need it," Ron arguing, flipping his hand at the page.

"It's dangerous to use unless used wisely."

"If we had the Felix Felicis, wouldn't it allow us to be lucky enough not to be searched?" Harry asked, staring at Hermione with decreased contempt.

"When would you need it anyway? Voldemort is dead, and there's no need for luck," Hermione answered as though chatting easily about the terrible storms we'd been having.

"Admit that you've lost, Hermione," I stated, sighing deeply. "After all, they are the ones that need you to make the potion."

"They could make it themselves."

"Who would do that?" asked Harry, smiling even more broadly as if he couldn't be more sorrowful.

**22nd Chapter Already!**


	23. Letters from Home

_Dear Hermione,_

_I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and that your last semester started well. I have been working a lot lately, but I will always make time to send you a letter because I miss you that much. But Ron won't come home until Ginny and I are, supposedly, asleep and he has written a letter everyday and thrown it away because he thinks it's less than you deserve. (Ha!) He's moping again, but let me deal with that. You deal with your schoolwork. It's only a few more months._

_On the other hand, Ginny has been sleeping better and just last night she only woke up once, but she fell right back to sleep. I hate to inconvenience you, but we won't need that potion. I know that you are probably losing sleep trying to make it just perfect even though you'll do so anyway. I'm really sorry about all of this._

_I hope that you are doing well and that you aren't getting anything below Exceeds Expectations. We wouldn't want you to fail any classes, would we?_

_Harry_

I caught Harry's joke and I knew that he was trying to make the letter light-hearted to make up for the real reason why he sent it. Well, there was the fact that he sent me letters about once a week to make sure that I was still doing alright in school (it wasn't a possibility to be otherwise) and to vent about an argument between Ginny and Ron that were becoming either more frequent or less often; I couldn't tell because he was either locked away all the time or enjoying the sunshine all day long. He was also still living in the Potter House and hardly helping Harry or Ginny with the household chores that they did alongside Kreacher (to my chagrin). All in all, they seemed to have filled Ginny into my place, but I didn't mind as I buried myself in school work.

"Writing a novel?" Luna asked, approaching me in the library. She had her usual skip in her step.

"No. Seventh year does not give a lot of personal time. It's a report for McGonagall about the Transfiguration of Werewolves. It's supposed to be really extensive…Don't you have the same class?"

"Yeah. I hear that you have a habit of making reports longer than they should be. Is it because you miss Harry, Ginny, and Ron?"

I paused uncomfortably. "Yeah. But it's my last semester and I have to push through this so that I can be an Auror."

"Is that really what you want to do?"

"Yeah. I was offered a position because of my help with defeating Voldemort," she jumped ever so slightly, "but I wanted to finish my education."

"And what after you get the job?"

"Do mean start family?"

"Is that your plan?"

"Luna, I don't know what the future will hold for me. I can guess mostly accurately what the next five years will hold, but after that, I honestly have no idea what will happen."

"I'm sorry to have offended you." She seemed to be deeply offended herself. I thought for a moment. I could try to console her and answer her prying questions, or I could leave her alone and make her feel bad, knowing that it was on my conscience, thus making me feel bad. Seeing that it was self-sacrificing either way, I decided that someone as sweet (and weird) as Luna deserved to be consoled.

"You didn't offend me. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"I was asking question that pry into your feelings. I just came over to make sure that you weren't delving yourself into schoolwork so fully to escape from your feelings."

"Right. Thanks for your concern."

"I'll see you around," Luna said, leaving with a skip to get a book from deeper in the library.

"Bye." I looked at my school work and I suddenly wasn't interested in it. I rolled up the parchment and put my quill and ink away and left the library. I slowly trudged up to Gryffindor Tower before remembering that I had to deal with my potion. I dropped off my things before heading to the girl's lavatory. I began to empty the cauldron when Moaning Myrtle decided to finally make an appearance since I had started to make it.

"Up to trouble again?" she asked in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"Trying to help a friend, Myrtle," I answered, dumping out the rest of the potion.

"Light sleeping draught. Insomnia?"

"Or something," I responded curtly. I began to find a way to rinse the huge cauldron in the shallow sinks. When I couldn't find a way, I murmured, "Tergeo," and left with a quick farewell to Myrtle.

I stowed my cauldron in my room to be used in Potions the next day before sitting on my bed to write a letter to Harry.

_Harry,_

_I understand that you didn't need the potion anymore. I think it's great that Ginny is finally able to sleep. I'll keep the recipe nearby in case we need to make it again. During the Easter holidays, I'm going to one of Ginny's games. Please tell her to get me a ticket, and I hope that all of us get to see her. I just hope that you don't get too jealous!_

_I'm still doing alright in school. Yeah, I miss Ron, but I once again have my schoolwork to contend with to help me through it. I want you to tell him that I'll only be home in less than four months and then we can have all the time together. That's terribly romantic, isn't it? That and I should send a letter to him saying it myself. I don't think I can excuse myself anymore. I mean, I do have the schoolwork excuse for you three, but for me, I have plenty of time to relax and write a letter to him, especially if I can to you._

_Sorry about that. I'll stop now. Be sure to keep sending me letters; I really do enjoy them. I'll see you at Easter._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_


End file.
